Perfect for each Other, Bad Timing
by gilmorejunkie1230
Summary: Tristan and Logan just came into Rory and Jess' lives in 11th grade and they all become friends. Jess and Rory have been friends since 1st grade. When Jess is ready to tell Rory his feelings, Dean already asked her out. Will they be together? LAST CHAPTER
1. Friends?

CHAPTER 1: Friends?

Rory: "Come on you guys. Please. I don't want to be all alone."

Jess: But it's your grandma's. We all know how much she hates me."

Tristan: Yeah and I have gone to too many of these. You know how much I hate them."

Logan: I'll come.

Everyone turned to look at him. Both Tristan and Jess had shocked looks on their faces and Rory had a huge smile. She walked over to him and gave him a tight hug.

Rory: "Thank you so much. See at least one of you guys isn't a coward."

Jess: "Hey! I'm not a coward."

Rory: "Uh huh." She said skeptically almost sarcastically.

Jess: "Fine I'll go, I guess." He mumbled under his breath

Rory: "Thank you! Thank you." She gave him a tight hug, too, almost knocking him off the bridge.

Tristan: "Okay Mary. I'll come too."

She gave him one last hug and smiled. She knew these guys would do anything for her and she would do the same.

_Flashback_

_March 18, 2006_

_11th grade_

_Rory was sitting outside on a bench, reading, when Travis Weaver came up to her. She was still looking at her book but she smiled. She thought it was one of her friends. When she saw who it was she quit smiling. Travis was always hitting on her._

_Rory: "Oh it's you."_

_Travis: "Ouch. You really know how to hurt a guy."_

_Rory: "Sorry I'm not really in the mood for a conversation."_

_Travis: "I just thought we'd go to a movie. It's pretty dark and very quiet if you know what I mean." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. _

_At first she thought he was kidding but then she saw the seriousness in his eyes._

_Rory: "Sorry, I think I'll pass."_

_She got up to leave when she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned and saw it was Travis. He had had a reputation for beating his girlfriends. That was another reason she didn't like him._

_Travis: "I don't think you understand. That was a statement not a question."_

_- - - - - - - - -- -- - -- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- -- -- --- - -- - -- _

_Meanwhile the whole time this was happening, Jess, Tristan, and Logan were nearby. They had witnessed all of this just waiting to make their move._

_The first one who saw this was Jess. He was always aware of his surroundings and especially aware when it came to Rory. _

_Everyone knew he liked her and everyone also knew Rory liked him too. They just didn't want to admit it and they were oblivious to each others feelings._

_Jess started looking for Tristan and Logan for back up. Travis Weaver was a big guy and as much as he wanted to take him right there, he knew he couldn't. _

_Jess spotted them and noticed that they already saw Rory. They looked up and his body language said everything. They were waiting for some thing to happen. Waiting, though, isn't exactly the correct term. They were making sure nothing would happen._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Travis started squeezing Rory's wrist with a firm grasp._

_Rory: Ow. Travis you're hurting me. Stop._

_Travis didn't answer, he just kept squeezing tighter. Rory was standing there wondering how she could get out of this. She knew there was one thing she could do but it could just make him madder. She decided to do it though._

_Rory took her free hand and smacked him across the face, HARD. She then freed herself from his grasp and ran. She ran as fast as she could but Travis wasn't done with her. She felt him right behind her catching up._

_Rory turned around and saw him right behind her reaching for her. The minute she turned around, she tripped over a rock and tumbled down on the ground. The last thing she remembered seeing was black._

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -

_Jess, Tristan and Logan were already running when they saw Rory slap him. All three of them had so much anger that it was dangerous._

_They were almost caught up with him when they saw Rory tumble to the ground. Jess sucker punched Travis in the jaw and knocked him down. Logan kicked him in the stomach and Tristan socked him in the nose. _

_They all took turns beating him until Jess remembered Rory and let Travis scramble up and run away. Jess examined Rory trying to figure out how hurt she was. All he saw was a small gash on the back of her head. Jess took Rory in his arms and just held her there for a while, until he picked her up. _

_- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- -- -- -- - - --- - --- - - - - - _

Rory: "Okay, see you guys at the party. It starts at 7:00."

Rory leaves the bridge and yells back one last 'thank you' over her shoulder. Jess watches her go and thinks to him self 'It's funny how she can con me into anything. I would do anything for her. Why do I love her so much? Wait. Did I just say I love? Ugh.'

Tristan: "Well it looks like we have to go get ready. I can't believe we got conned into this."

Jess: "Yeah well we do anything for Rory."

Logan: "Yeah, some people have different reasons than others though." He looked suggestively to Jess and Jess saw him.

Jess: "Oh and what's that supposed to mean."

Logan: "I think you know what it means."

Jess: "No I don't. Why don't you explain it to me." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Tristan: "We all know you like Rory, a lot."

Jess: "Of course I do. She's my friend. I think I should like my friends." Jess was trying to play the 'stupid' card but he unknowingly drew out the word friend longer than the rest of the words.

Logan: "Ahh. So you think she doesn't like you back. Well she does."

Jess: "I don't know wha- wait what did you just say?"

Tristan: "He's right. She does like you."

Jess: "How do you know?"

Logan: "Dude, she hugged you so hard she almost pushed you in the lake."

Tristan: "Not to mention all the side glances she gives you."

Jess: "That's a wrap. Thank you for watching 'Girl Talk'. See you next time." He was using his usual defense mechanism. Sarcasm. He didn't want them to get his hopes up.

Jess walked off the bridge to go get ready. Tristan and Logan were both thinking the same thing, 'We have got to get them together.'


	2. Forgive me yet?

CHAPTER 2: Forgive me yet?

Lorelai: "Are you sure you want to go?"

Rory: "I think I'll be okay, Logan, Jess, and Tristan are going to the party too."

Lorelai: "Just used some of your Gilmore charm?"

Rory: "Yep." Rory smiled proudly.

Lorelai: "Wow. Three guys at once. I am just so proud." She wiped at fake tear.

Rory: "Yeah well I better get going. Bye."

Lorelai: "Bye sweets. Say hi to Gomez and Morticia for me."

Rory: "Will do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - -- - -- - - - - - - --- -- --- -

Rory: "Are you guys ready?"

Logan: "It's really not that bad."

Jess: "Speak for yourself."

Tristan: "Yeah, you're just saying that because they love you."

Rory rings the doorbell. Emily opens the door.

Emily: "Rory hi come on in." she said very cheery.

Rory: "Hi grandma."

Emily: "Hello Logan. Nice to see you here." She said just as cheery.

Logan: "Hello Emily."

Emily: "Tristan, I wasn't expecting you. What a nice surprise." She said in a normal voice with a smile.

Tristan: "Hello, Mrs. Gilmore."

Emily: "Please call me Emily."

Tristan: "Thank you, Emily."

Emily: "Jess." She said coldly.

Jess just nodded. Rory gave him a reassuring smile and gave his hand a small squeeze. He could feel a small blush crawling up his cheeks so he quickly looked away.

Rory: "I can't believe my grandma still holds that 'incident' against you."

Jess: "I can."

_Flashback_

_November 14, 2003_

_8th grade_

_Rory and Lorelai were at Friday night dinner and were eating. Richard wasn't there. _

_Rory: "So grandma, where is grandpa?"_

_Emily: "He is doing business in Milan. I don't understand why though. Whatever he has to do he could probably do in our room over the phone."_

_Lorelai: "Ooh dirty!"_

_Emily: "Oh for goodness sakes, Lorelai! Get your head out of the gutter."_

_Lorelai: "I actually think it's good for dad to get out of the house. He seems a little stressed lately." _

_Rory gives Lorelai a look. _

_Lorelai: "Hey mom, did I tell you I am taking a trip to New York next weekend. I am taking a weekend business course."_

_Emily: "Oh how delightful. Rory I don't want you to be alone so how about you come here on Friday and you can stay the weekend."_

_Rory: "Oh…I…uh…"_

_Emily: "Please. We could have a girl's weekend. I think it'll be great fun."_

_Rory: "Um... okay. Sure."_

_Rory and Lorelai were getting into their car and they were heading back to Stars Hollow. They get there and are at Luke's getting coffee._

_Lorelai: "I can't believe she conned you into doing that! She really is a puppet master."_

_Jess gives Rory and Lorelai coffee._

_Jess: "Can't believe who did what?"_

_Rory: "My grandma tricked me into saying I'd stay at her house over the weekend."_

_Jess: "So I can't hang out with you next weekend?" he had the tiniest bit of disappointment in his voice._

_Rory: "Yeah, sorry. I'm not exactly jumping for joy here either."_

_Later on the weekend. It was Saturday and Rory was already getting restless. She was only in 8th grade and her grandma was already introducing her to 'respectable' boys her age. She walked up to her mom's old room and wasn't expecting the surprise in her room._

_Rory: "Jess!"_

_He was sitting on her bed and when she came in he stood. She was so excited she jumped in his arms and knocked him over on the bed._

_Jess: "I guess you're happy to see me." He chuckled lightly._

_Rory was still lying on top of Jess on the bed. They were laughing so hard they didn't even notice._

_Rory: "I have been so bored. I am so glad you're here. How did you know where it was and how did you get in?"_

_Jess: "Your mom."_

_Emily walks in and sees Rory and Jess._

_Emily: "What the hell is going on here!"_

_Rory gets off of Jess quickly and they separate like shrapnel._

_Rory: "Oh.. uh… Grandma this isn't what it looks like."_

_Emily: "Why would you do this? You are only in 8th grade. How could you Rory? I had such high hopes for you and you are going to turn out just like your mother."_

_Rory: "Hey! We weren't doing anything. We are just friends! And how dare you insult my mother! She turned out just fine and she's wants to be somebody not just a trophy wife like you! Come on, Jess."_

_Rory takes Jess' hand and walks out the door and catches a cab home._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - --- -- - -- - -_

Jess: "I can't wait to get out of here."

Tristan: "I second that."

Rory: "Let's just sneak out. We have been at this party for like an hour. When I was 7 my mom taught me all the 31 ways to get out. I knew they would come in handy one day."

**Note: Gomez and Morticia are the parents in the Adam's Family.**


	3. Beaten to the Punch

CHAPTER 3: Beaten to the punch

Rory and Jess were at Stars Hollow High in English when a new student came.

Teacher: "Class, I would like to introduce you to Dean Forrester. He is new here from Chicago."

Dean sat down in the seat next to Rory and was staring at her the whole class time. Jess noticed but Rory didn't. She was too absorbed in the work to notice her surroundings.

The bell rang and Rory and Jess went to their lockers. English was their last class so they were going to meet up with Logan and Tristan at the bridge later. Rory closed her locker and Dean was casually standing behind it.

Rory: "AAH! Jeez. You really know how to scare someone."

When Rory screamed it caused Jess to jerk his head up and see what was wrong. He saw Dean and Rory talking and was filled with jealousy.

Dean and Rory walked away talking and laughing and Jess went the opposite way. He figured Rory would meet him at the bridge at 3:30 anyway. He got to the bridge and started reading. His cell phone rung and he picked it up.

Jess: "Hello?"

Tristan: "Hey."

Jess: "What's up?"

Tristan: "Logan and I can't make it to the bridge today. We have to go to one of my dad's friend's party's. Sorry."

Jess: "That's okay. I'll see you whenever. Bye."

Tristan: "Bye."

Jess wasn't really disappointed his friends weren't coming. He liked spending time alone with Rory. He also got up the courage to tell Rory how he feels and ask her on a date. He would ask her right when she got to the bridge.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- ---- -- ------ ------- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Rory and Dean are talking and hitting it off.

Rory: "Oh if you ever need a cake go there. They are very good and... Uh...round."

Dean: "Got it, if I want round cakes go there."

Rory: "Yep."

Dean: "Well, Rory I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go see a movie on Saturday?"

Rory: "Yeah, sure. I'd like to go out with you on Saturday."

Dean: "Great."

Rory: "Oh no! Oh my God! I've got to go! I'll see you Saturday!"

Rory ran away. She was supposed to meet her friends 45 minutes ago at the bridge. 'I hope they understand.'

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- --- -- - - - - - - --

Rory ran on the bridge and saw Jess in the middle of it, reading.

Rory: "Hey."

Jess: "Hey where have you been? I have been waiting for like an hour."

Rory: "Sorry."

Jess: "That's okay. So where were you?"

Rory: Well I was with the new kid, Dean, and we were walking and talking and he asked me out. I totally lost track of time. But isn't that great. "

Jess: "Oh, so that's how it's going to be from now on." His anger was rising by the second. Dean had beaten him to asking Rory out.

Rory: "And what is that suppose to mean?" now Rory was getting mad. He should be happy for her.

Jess: "Now that you've got a boyfriend you will totally shut your friends out. Well it was nice talking to you but now you are free to go with your boyfriend. Maybe you can also get pregnant and be just like your mom!"

The minute he said it he wished he hadn't. He knew that would hurt her. Bad. But it was too late. He couldn't take it back. He tried to approach her but she just pushed him away.

Rory started crying but managed to say something in between sobs.

Rory: "I… can't… believe… you… just… said… that… about… getting… pregnant. I… thought… you… would… be… happy… for… me.

And with that she ran off the bridge and ran home.


	4. Smallville and Star Wars

CHAPTER 4: Smallville and Star wars

Rory ran through the door, sobbing, and flopped on her bed. 'How could he say something like that?'

The second Rory ran in her mom knew something was wrong. She walked into Rory's room and saw her tear stained face.

Lorelai: "Hon? What's wrong?"

Rory: "Nothing."

Lorelai looked at Rory telling her she didn't believe her so Rory caved.

Rory: "Me and Jess are fighting. I was supposed to meet Jess, Tristan, and Logan at the bridge but I came 45 minutes late because I was hanging out with the new kid and he asked me out so I wen-"

Lorelai: "Oh my god! You got asked out? What are you guys doing? When? How? Now that I think about it, who?"

Rory: "Mom! One question at a time please. Okay, his name is Dean. He came here from Chicago and he has 1 sis-"

Lorelai: "Rory, can we leave out all the boring stuff."

Rory: "Fine. I was at my locker and he was standing beside it and he asked me to show him around. So I showed him Weston's and I started rambling about how cakes were round and-"

Lorelai: "I am so proud. I have finally accomplished my greatest feat. I taught my daughter to ramble about anything. Ok. You definitely get a reward. Let's go to Luke's and make him give you the whole pot of coffee."

Rory: "See mom that the problem. When I got to the bridge, only Jess was there and I told him I was late because Dean asked me out and he started yelling at me telling me that I would shut him out and only spend time with Dean. How stupid is that? How could he say that? I am so mad!"

Lorelai: "Hon, the reason he said that is because he is probably jealous."

Rory: "Jealous of what?"

Lorelai: "He probably thinks you won't spend time with him anymore. I also think it has something to do with the fact that he is like totally in love with you. It's like in Smallville. He's the hot Clark Kent, you my friend are the beautiful Lana Lang, and Dean is Lex Luthor."

Rory: "We have really got to find you a different show to be obsessed about. And what do you mean he's in love with me?"

Lorelai: "Everyone can see that he loves you and I don't think you put him the 'just friends' category either."

Rory goes to say something but Lorelai puts her hand up to silence her.

Lorelai: "He probably doesn't want to see you with another guy. He wants to be the other guy."

Rory: "Can I tell him I know he likes me?"

Lorelai: "No because then he will know, that you know, that I know, that he likes you, which will make him mad at Luke because he will think he told me, I told you, and you told him, but he will think you will think he said it, when Luke did, but he didn't, because I did, and then you did.

Rory: "I am so confused."

Lorelai: "Aren't we all?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jess walked through the diner door and slammed it shut. He walked, no stomped up the stairs and everyone in the diner could hear 'The Guns of Brixton' blaring above the diner.

'Why can't I just keep my mouth shut? She only thinks of you as a friend and nothing more. She's too good for you. You're the screw up who is always late to class and she is the perfect town princess.'

'What does Dean have that I don't have? He is like a giant. Why does he deserve Rory? I know why. He actually had the courage to ask her out and not just sit around playing golden retriever hoping she'll fall into his arms. Maybe if I would have asked her… no she only thinks of me as a 'friend'. Even when we were kids I loved her.'

_Flashback_

_May 14, 1996_

_1st grade_

_Jess came to Stars Hollow for the first time that day. He was at school, reading, when a brunette caught his attention across the field. She too was reading. Huh. Maybe not everyone here is a freak. She felt his gaze and looked up. She had the most beautiful blue eyes._

_Chuck Presby saw Rory and everyone knew he liked to pick on her. He took her book out of her hands and ran across the field with it. Jess thought it was weird how he didn't even know this girl and he was already mad at the guy who took her book._

_Jess took off in the same direction as Chuck and tripped him. He went falling to the ground and Jess retrieved her book. He walked away to give it back to the brunette and he glanced at the title. Howl. It was the same book he had been reading._

_Rory watched the new kid trip Chuck and take the book. He started walking towards her and he handed her the book._

_Rory: "Thanks, I'm Rory."_

_Jess: "Jess."_

_Rory asked him if he wanted to read with her and he said sure. They both read silently, but every couple minutes, Jess would glance at her out of the corner of his eye._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Lorelai: "Hon, why don't I get us some love movies to celebrate your date coming up?"

Rory: "Okay. I'll go to Doose's and get the snacks."

Lorelai: "Okay, let's go. Don't forget the chocolate, red vines, ice cream, chocolate and caramel sauce, the popcorn, pie, twinkies, hohos, whipped cre-"

Rory: "Mom what do you think I am? An amateur." Rory pretended to be hurt.

Lorelai: "I am sorry for doubting you, Obi Wan."

Rory: "Yeah, Yeah. All great Jedi's mess up sometimes."

Lorelai: "Wow. I'm not only hooked on Smallville but also Star Wars. See you in a little."

Rory: "Meet you back here."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jess decided he wanted to go on a walk. If he had to stay locked up in the apartment any longer, he would explode. He peeked out from behind the curtain to make sure Luke didn't see him and he walked out of the diner.

He didn't really know where to go. Normally he would go to the bridge but he didn't feel like going there tonight. He thought he would tap on Rory's window and talk to her. He couldn't stand her being mad at him. Inside he saw Rory talking to her mom and heard just part of the conversation.

_Rory: "See mom that the problem. When I got to the bridge, only Jess was there and I told him I was late because Dean asked me out and he started yelling at me telling me that I would shut him out and only spend time with Dean. How stupid is that? How could he say that? I am so mad!"_

_Lorelai: "Hon, the reason he said that is because he is probably jealous."_

_Rory: "Jealous of what?"_

_Lorelai: "He probably thinks you won't spend time with him anymore. I also think it has something to do with the fact that he is like totally in love with you. It's like in Smallville. He's the hot Clark Kent, you my friend are the beautiful Lana Lang, and Dean is Lex Luthor."_

_Rory: "We have really got to find you a different show to be obsessed about. And what do you mean he's in love with me?"_

_Lorelai: "Everyone can see that he loves you and I don't think you put him the 'just friends' category either."_

_Rory goes to say something but Lorelai puts her hand up to silence her._

_Lorelai: "He probably doesn't want to see you with another guy. He wants to be the other guy."_

_Rory: "Can I tell him I know he likes me?"_

'Great' Jess thought. 'Now she knows and I didn't even get to tell her. She will probably act all weird around me now. Forget it. I'll talk to her tomorrow.'

Jess left and decided to go somewhere else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rory was walking down Peach Street and she turned the corner to get to Doose's. In front of Doose's was none other than Jess. 'Great. I really don't want to deal with him right now. Oh no. What if I start crying or what if he tells me he likes me? How do I react? Ugh.' Rory thought of walking away but it was too late. He saw her. She turned to walk away but heard someone call her name.

Jess: "Rory!"

Rory: "What? You come to yell at me some more? How could you say that? (Voice breaking) Do you know how much it hurt me? I seriously thought we were friends but I mean after that…Ugh…I don't even know what to say to you."

Jess: "Rory, I am really sorry. I wish I could take it back. I seriously do. I didn't mean it at all and you're right, I should be happy for you."

Rory: "Why weren't you?"

Rory was anxious to see what he would say. 'I hope he gives me the same reason my mom did. Wait. Does this mean I like Jess? He is really sweet and really cute. Wait. He is my best friend. What is wrong with me?"

Jess: "I don't know. I guess I just don't think he is good enough for you. But I guess you don't say yes to every guy who asks you out… so forgiven?"

Rory: "Yeah forgiven. Oh and you would be surprised at who I would say yes to if they asked." She said this with a sly smile. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked into Doose's.

**A/N: I updated twice in one day because the last chapter was short.**


	5. Chemistry and Fireworks

CHAPTER 5: Chemistry and Fireworks

Jess just stood there in shock. 'What did she mean 'You would be surprised at who I would say yes to if they asked.'? Was that directed at me? Wait a second. You are still standing in the same spot Mariano. Just play it cool and walk away.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- -

Rory was feeling confident and nervous at the same time. 'What if he doesn't feel the same way? I wonder if he understood my message. Will he act weird around me from now on?' Rory's thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice.

Dean: "Rory? Hey."

Rory: "Hey, Dean. I didn't know you worked here."

Dean was wearing a Doose's apron and was stacking cans on the shelf.

Dean: "Yeah I just started today."

Rory: "Cool. What movie are we going to see on Saturday?"

Dean: "It's a surprise." Said Dean, smiling proudly.

Rory: "Oh… Well… that's great." Rory hated surprises but she tried to act enthused so she didn't seem rude.

Dean: "Okay, so I guess I'll see you Saturday."

Rory: "Yep. Bye."

Rory went off and bought the rest of her snacks and headed back to the crap shack.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- - - - -- - --- ---- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Jess decided to go back to Rory and tell her how he felt. He usually wasn't the person to go and tell his feelings but he thought to himself 'After that comment. I have a feeling she might, just might like me more than a friends.' That's when he saw HIM. Rory and Dean were in Doose's talking. 'Crap. I forgot. She has a boyfriend. Fine. I' will find someone else too. Who is that girl that is always hitting on me at school? Shon? No that's not it. Shan? No, that's not it either. Whatever. I'll ask her out.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at stars hollow high (Rory doesn't go to Chilton)

Rory: "Hey Jess."

Jess: "Hey."

They both stood there awkwardly, looking at anything but each other.

_BRRRINNNNNGGGGG._

Rory: "So ... I guess… I'll uh… bye."

Jess just watched her leave and kicked himself mentally for not making things less awkward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess: "Hey… uh Shon?"

Shane: "It's Shane."

Jess: "Right… You want to go to a movie or something." Jess asked acting bored.

Shane: "Yeah, sure. Whatever." She said just as bored.

Jess just walked away and stood by his locker. Rory approached him. She had seen the whole 'Jess and Shane' thing.

Rory: "Well, that was smooth. I could practically see the chemistry and fireworks." Rory said sarcastically, with a smirk. She was trying to lighten the mood.

Jess: "Well sorry if she wasn't dropped in my lap, like Dean was. In something we like to call 'The real world' people actually have to ask people on dates. Jeez, you are so freaking naïve." He snapped.

Rory: "Jeez what is your problem lately. I would ask you about it but I only ask friends what is going on in their lives."

Jess: "What do you mean?"

Rory: "I'm not friends with jerks and you've been acting like a huge jerk lately so I guess we aren't friends anymore." She said before she stormed off.

Jess tried to find her all day but he never saw her. Seventh period just ended when his cell phone (Luke made him get one) rung.

"Hello?" Jess said, annoyed.

"Hey, Jess. It's Luke." Luke said in a gruff voice.

"What do you want?" Jess asked bluntly.

"Well…I don't know how to say this."

"Just spit out." Jess said wanting this conversation to end so he could look for Rory.

"It's Rory."

Jess' heart sunk and there was a huge knot in his stomach. A knot was forming in his throat and he was finding it hard to breathe.

"What about her?" Jess choked out.

"She was hit by a car. They don't know who did it but it was just outside of Hartford. Apparently she left school early and decided to take a walk. Someone came on the sidewalk and… well… you know the rest." Luke said sadly.

"Is she alright?" Jess asked, starting to panic. He ran out of the school and got in his car.

"She's… well she's…"

**A/N: I had to leave you with a cliffhanger.**


	6. Hospitals and broken hearts

Chapter 6

Jess: "Is she okay?" he choked out.

Luke: "She's… well she's… It doesn't look good."

Jess: "What the hell does that mean?! It doesn't look good! Is she alive!?" Jess was getting hysterical.

Luke: "Yeah, but she's still in surgery with some serious internal bleeding."

Jess: "What hospital are you at?"

Luke: "Hartford Memorial."

Jess: "I'm on my way."

Jess hung up the phone and drove as fast as he could. He ran into the hospital and went to the waiting room to see if he could find Luke or Lorelai. Jess didn't see either of them in the first waiting room. He ran to the second and saw Luke sitting in a chair anxiously.

Jess: "Luke."

Luke looked up and saw Jess.

Luke: "Jess."

Jess: "How is she?"

Luke: "She just got out of surgery. She has 2 broken ribs, a mild concussion, a broken arm, a broken leg, and internal bleeding."

The whole time Luke explained how hurt she was he winced. Rory, his Rory, was in a hospital because he blew up at her about Dean. If he would have been a good friend and been happy for her, she never would have gone on a walk.

Jess: "Can I see her?"

Luke: "She's in room 171. Lorelai is with her but I bet Rory would be happy to see you."

Jess walked through the halls reading the numbers. 168…169…170…171. He stopped two steps before he would be in the doorway. He prepared himself to see her with tubes and casts. He took a breath and got ready to walk in when he heard something Rory said.

Rory: "Mom, he has to know. He has to."

Lorelai: "Who does honey? Who?"

Jess stayed where he was because for some reason he liked that Rory thought of him and needed her mom to call him so he would know. He didn't see any reason she wouldn't though. They had been friends for 12 years. He listened and got ready to hear his name.

Rory: "Make sure you call… Dean."

Jess' heart sunk. She would call the random guy who asked her out over her best friend of 12 years. He knew he had to go in there anyway. This was about her not him. She was the one lying in a hospital bed, not him.

Jess stepped in the room and Rory looked at him. Jess looked at Rory and he felt sick. She was hooked up to machines and she had bruises on her. They had a small staring contest before Lorelai tried to break the tenseness.

Lorelai: "I'm going to go get some coffee so I'll leave you guys alone."

Rory: "How did you find out?" she asked, blue eyes icy.

Jess: "Luke called my cell phone."

Jess sat in the chair Lorelai had been sitting in. It was directly next to Rory's hospital bed. They sat in silence for about ten minutes.

Rory: "Why are you here? Or am I too naïve to know? Maybe I just don't what know you like to call 'the real world' that well." She said coldly.

Jess: "Listen Rory, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just annoyed."

Rory: "You have been like this all week. First it was the whole pregnant comment and now you totally blow up at me at school. What are you so annoyed about that you blow up at your best friend?"

Jess: "The reason I am annoyed is because I don't want to be friends with you. I want you to be my girlfr-"

Dean: "Rory! Are you okay?! What happened?"

Dean ran through the door and took her hand.

Jess: "I'm just… I'll go check on Luke."

Jess was flustered. He was going to finally tell her he wanted to be her boyfriend but once again, Dean shows up and messes everything up. He was confused though because it looked like she had hope in her eyes. 'You're just imagining it Mariano. She doesn't love you and she doesn't want you as her boyfriend.'


	7. Panicking and 'The look'

Chapter 7: Panicking and 'The look'

Dean: "Are you okay? What happened?"

Rory: "Me and Jess got into a fight and I went for a walk and I was walking on the sidewalk when a car came up on the sidewalk and hit me."

Dean: "Oh my god. Are you okay?"

Rory: "Does it look like I'm okay?" she snapped. She was still annoyed about him interrupting Jess' and hers moment.

Dean: "Sorry." Dean said as he looked down, suddenly very interested in the floor.

A wave of guilt suddenly washed over Rory. All he was trying to do was make sure she was okay.

Rory: "No, Dean. I'm sorry. I'm just tired. You're my boyfriend, you should be able to ask if I'm okay after I get hit by a car."

Dean: "Boyfriend?"

Rory: "Well I mean if you want to… I'm not saying you have to… but if you do… I…"

Rory sighed. This was getting her nowhere.

Dean: "Wow, my _girlfriend _rambles a lot." He said with a smile.

Rory smiled as Dean leaned in and as they came closer by the second. They closed the gap between them and stayed like that for a couple seconds. Rory pulled away and opened her eyes and smiled as did Dean.

Rory: "Can you go get me some coffee, please?" she said with the puppy dog face.

Dean: "Sure."

Dean walked out of the room and started down the hallway. Just as he came out Lorelai went in.

Lorelai: "So…"

Rory: "So?" Rory asked with a smile.

Lorelai: "He was looking pretty happy on his way out there."

Rory: "Well that's because… we just kissed!" Rory shrieked.

Lorelai: "Oh my God! My baby got kissed! So how did it happen?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

Rory: "Well I snapped at him because he kept asking me if I was okay but then I said he should be able to ask his girlfriend if she's okay and then he said girlfriend, as a question, and I started rambling about how I could be only if he wanted to and then he said that his girlfriend rambles a lot and then we leaned in and stayed like that for about 30 seconds and then I asked him to get me coffee and you came in." Rory said in one breath.

Lorelai: "Wow. What a great story to tell your kids. I was laying in a hospital bed and your dad kissed me a little bit after I got hit by a car. I am a little scared of when and where your kids will be conceived." Lorelai said sarcastically.

Rory: "Funny. You need to get with Luke soon because you are just too crazy for your own good."

Lorelai: "Hey maybe you could not focus on mommy's love life. If you want to set people up so badly, call blind date and ask them if you could be the new Rodger Lodge."

Rory: "Well I would but-"

Lorelai: "OH MY GOD!!!!!"

Luke and Jess burst through the door quickly and both looked panicked. Simultaneously, they both started asking questions frantically.

Jess: "Is Rory okay?"

Luke: "What? What's going on?"

Lorelai: "I FORGOT TO CALL MY PARENTS!" Lorelai said as she ran out of the room, hyperventilating, with Luke at her heels, leaving Jess and Rory alone.

Jess: "So…"

Rory: "Wow. Deja vu."

Jess: "Let me guess. It has something to do with your mom?"

Rory: "How did you know?" Rory asked him sarcastically.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- -- -- --- - - - --

Dean walked down the hallway to get the coffee. Lorelai walked past him into Rory's room. Jess saw Dean with 'the look'. People only get 'the look' after something good happened with a certain brunette with pale blue eyes.

_June 11, 2001_

_5th grade_

_Rory: (singing) "Freckles on her nose, diddle diddle dee a girl came riding, into town one day, diddle diddle she was quite a sight, its pippi longstocking, hey ho ho ha he ha ha, its pip-"_

_Jess: "Rory please stop!" Jess groaned._

_Rory: "I can't its stuck in my head." She said with a smile._

_Jess: "You've been singing it all day." He whined._

_Rory: "Fine, I'll try."_

_They were both sitting under a tree, reading. Jess was finally getting into the book when Rory started humming the pippi longstocking song, again._

_Jess: "Rory." He said as he rolled over and took his hand and put it over her mouth. He accidentally rolled over too much and sent him and Rory rolling down a hill. When they finally reached the bottom they both were laughing uncontrollably. _

_Rory's knee was in a mud puddle, while her arm was under Jess' back, her other leg was tangled in his, and her free arm was under herself, while her chest was on Jess' stomach. Jess was tied up in knots just as much as she was. Their laughter subsided and they looked into each others eyes. Jess leaned in and their lips met. Even though they were only in 5th grade, the kiss was intense maybe not physically but emotionally. Rory pulled apart and ran home. Jess was left in a daze and went to Luke's with a goofy grin on his face. Jess had the look for so long that Luke thought he was sick. He was sick alright but it wasn't a virus. He was lovesick._

_Rory hadn't seen Jess for two days so she went to see him and say she was sorry. She got there and he was getting ready to leave. He was going to New York for the rest of the summer. Rory said a tearful goodbye and when he came back it was like the kiss had never happened. _

That look told Jess that there was no hope left for him and that she was happy with the Jolly Green Giant. 'Crap. I forgot to call Logan and Tristan.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- -

Dean: "Hey, I brought your coffee."

Rory: "Thanks." Rory took a sip and immediately spit it back out.

Dean didn't seem to notice. He jut walked over to Rory and gave her another kiss.

Dean: "I am really sorry but I have to go. I'm leaving for Chicago for the weekend tomorrow at 7 am and I still have to pack."

Rory: "Okay, bye."

Dean turned and walked out the door. He walked into the waiting room to tell Lorelai that he would leave. Sitting next to her was Luke and Jess.

Dean: "Lorelai, I just wanted to let you know that I have to take off. I am going to Chicago tomorrow."

Lorelai: "Okay, but since you are now dating Rory there are some things I would like to tell you."

The second Lorelai said 'Rory' and 'dating' Luke and Jess' ears both perked up.

Lorelai: "First things first. If you hurt Rory in anyway, I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Lorelai aid this with an incredibly fake smile.

Jess: "As will I. If you hurt her there is not a safe place for miles."

Luke: "And Rory is like a daughter to me. I would do anything to protect her and I also have a lot of tools so I'll let you use your imagination for how I would kill you."

Dean looked terrified.

Dean: "Oh…well…um ok."

All: "Bye Dean." They all said at the same time with the same fake smiles plastered on their faces.

Dean walked away as Jess got up to go call Logan and Tristan.

_Bring. Bring._

Logan: "Hello?"

Jess: "Hi. Listen I've got some bad news."

Logan: "What is it?"

Jess: "Well its about Rory."

Logan: "What! What's wrong with Rory?!"

Jess could hear Tristan in the back round swearing and yelling "What the hell's wrong with Rory?!"

Jess: "She was hit by a car. She's in Hartford memorial."

Logan: "SHE WAS HIT BY A CAR?!"

Tristan: "WHAT?!!!!"

Logan: "We're on our way."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- - - - - -

Logan was sitting with Tristan at his house when his cell phone rung.

_Bring. Bring._

Logan: "Hello?"

Jess: "Hi. Listen I've got some bad news."

Logan: "What is it?"

Jess: "Well it's about Rory."

Logan: "What! What's wrong with Rory?!" Logan panicked. Rory was like a little sister to himself and Tristan.

Tristan: "What the hell's wrong with Rory?!"

Jess: "She was hit by a car. She's in Hartford memorial."

Logan: "SHE WAS HIT BY A CAR!?"

Tristan: "WHAT?!"

Logan: "We're on our way."

Logan snapped the phone shut and just stared at the wall.

Tristan: "What happened to Rory?"

Logan: "She was hit by a car. She's in Hartford memorial."

Tristan: "Well what are you waiting for?! Let's go!"

Tristan and Logan drove to the hospital and made it there in record time.

Logan: "Where is she?"

Jess: "She's in room 171." Jess said angrily. He was still mad that Rory was with Dean. He wasn't even a good boyfriend. She gets hit by a car and he bolts.

Tristan: "I know this is a weird question considering Rory is in a hospital room but what's your problem?"

Jess: "I just talked to her boyfriend."

Logan: "What boyfriend? Since when does Rory have a boyfriend?"

Jess: "Since today. He is a total giant and he is a jerk. He just left."

Tristan growled angrily.

Tristan: "And we don't tear this guys insides out, why?" he said through clenched teeth.

Jess: "Because Rory is in a hospital bed right now and she deserves ALL of our attention."

Logan: "Oh, yeah. Rory." Logan was so into the talk about the boyfriend talk he forgot about Rory.

Logan jogged down the hallway and when into her room with Tristan right behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Luke: "Lorelai! Stop!"

Lorelai: "I can't! I forgot to call my parents!"

Luke: "Just take a deep breath and calm down for a second."

Lorelai was hyperventilating. She took Luke's advice and took a deep breath. She calmly walked over to the phone.

_BRINGGGGG. BBRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG._

Emily: "Is it too much to ask to have your maid answer the phone?!" she yelled.

Lorelai: "Hello to you to."

Emily: "What do you want Lorelai? Get out of Friday night dinner because you've suddenly gotten sick, again."

Lorelai: "Rory's in Hartford memorial hospital right now because she went on a walk and got hit by a car."

Emily gasped and dropped the phone. She collected herself and picked it back up.

Emily: "We're on our way. RICHARD!"

_Click._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I have MAJOR writer block so please give me ANY suggestions that pop into your head for this story. It is very important. You have to have chapters for a story and with no ideas there are no chapters which means no story.**


	8. Hoodlums and DVD fixes

Chapter 8

Rory was flipping through the TV channels when Jess walked in.

Rory: "Jess hey. I am SO bored!" she said while sighing.

Jess: "How can you be bored already? Logan and Tristan just came in here and you just woke up four hours ago."

Rory: "Nothing is on TV, I have no books, and I have no music. How will I live?" she said overdramatically.

Jess: "I think you'll live."

Rory: "Jeeesssss. Don't you have a book or anything?" she whined.

Jess: "No, I rushed over here with no book. Now that I think of it, I left everything at school. What time did you leave at anyway?"

Rory: "I left right after we fought. I walked away and was going to go to my class but I just thought 'Who cares?' and left. I pulled a Jess.

Jess: "Oh and what is that supposed to mean?" Jess said with a smirk.

Rory: "You ARE famous for your little stunts and disappearances."

Jess: "Yeah, yeah. I'm bad to the bone." He said sarcastically with a grin.

Rory: "Sooo…"

Jess: "So?"

Rory: "Did… why… him…"

Jess: "Spit it out already!"

Rory: "Did you guys grill Dean?" she said super fast.

Jess: "No. Sooo have you heard the latest distillers cd?" Jess said changing the subject too quickly.

Rory: "Jess, answer truthfully."

Jess: "I am. Scouts honor." He said lifting three fingers.

Rory: "You weren't a boy scout."

Jess: "We just had to make sure he was good enough for you!" he said defensively.

Rory: "JEEESSSSSS!!!" she whined. "I probably won't see him again! What did you guys do?"

Jess: "You know how the desperate housewives are creepy is because they always smile and are always calm. That's all we did."

Rory: "Fine." She said, pouting.

Jess: "Please, don't be mad." He said, his eyes pleading. Jess leaned down towards her and was about 2 feet away from her face, sitting on her hospital bed.

Rory didn't say anything and Jess just sat there, waiting. Wait for it. Anytime now.

Rory jumped up and hugged him.

Rory: "No fair! I can't stay mad at you for long." She said giggling.

'There it is.' Jess thought. He knew Rory wasn't mad and that she would 'forgive him' in a couple seconds.

Tristan: "Am I interrupting something?" Tristan asked as he walked through the door.

Rory: "No, just Jess grilled my boyfriend, Dean. Oh yeah. I have a boyfriend named Dean."

Tristan: "I heard and somebody had to grill him." Tristan smiled.

Rory: "Yeah yeah. Where's Logan?" she said looking behind Tristan.

Tristan: "Ouch, I'm hurt. He went to go 'make a phone call.'" Tristan said with air quotes.

Rory: "Huh."

Jess: "Um excuse me, that's my line." Jess said sarcastically.

Rory: "Hey! I'm lying in a hospital bed so I can say anyone's line I want." She said. Then she made a deep voice and continued "Geez Mary, take it easy. I won't use your line anymore."

Tristan: "Hey! I don't sound like that!

Rory: "Sure you don't." Rory said smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- --- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emily's shrill voice could be heard from across the street.

Emily: "WHERE IS RORY GILMORE? MY GRANDDAUGHTER COULD BE DEAD AND YOU'RE SITTING THERE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Lorelai came running down the hallway.

Lorelai: "Mom. Dad. Rory's in room 171."

Richard: "Thank you Lorelai."

Emily walked as fast as humanly possible to room 171.

Emily: "Rory! Are you alright? Is she alright?"

Rory: "Grandma, I'm fine now. I should be able to go home in a couple days."

Emily: "LORELAI! Why didn't you call me sooner?"

Lorelai: "I don't know. It slipped my mind."

Emily directed her next question to Rory.

Emily: "Rory, how did you get hit by a car if you were in a school?" asked Emily, confused.

Rory: "I left school early to take a walk." She said sheepishly.

Emily: "YOU DITCHED SCHOOL!"

Rory: "I was just going to take a walk and come back bu-"

Emily: "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! How could you ditch school? Do you think Harvard will take you now?" she points to Jess. "This hoodlum is rubbing off on you! Lorelai, how could you let your daughter hang out with this gang member?!"

Rory: "HEY! I don't care if you yell at me but don't yell at Jess! It wasn't his fault I got hit by the car! He is not a gang member and I can hang out with anyone I want! Why are you always so-" Rory started coughing. Jess runs by her side and takes her hand.

Jess: "Rory are you okay?!"

Rory: "Yeah I just forgot I just got hit by a car and that I have 2 broken ribs."

Lorelai: "Are you happy, mom?"

Emily just left in a huff.

Richard: "I'm sorry for Emily's behavior. Bye Rory. Lorelai."

Lorelai walked out after her mom and Rory could hear the bickering even though they were a floor below her.

Logan walked in the door, happily, and looked at the distraught room. He stopped dead in his tracks and wondered what happened. Tristan's eyes were blazing with anger, Rory was close to tears, and Jess was holding her trying to calm her down.

Logan: "Whoa, what happened here?"

Tristan: "Emily Gilmore."

Logan: "Say no more." Logan walked over to Rory and Jess and handed them a portable DVD player with about 10 DVD such as Casablanca, breakfast club, Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory, fatal attraction and other ones he remembered Rory mentioning.

Rory's mood instantly brightened.

Rory: "Logan! Where did you get all these?"

Logan: "Well, didn't you think it's strange that my 'phone call' took like a half an hour."

Rory: "Oh my gosh, Logan. Thank you so much."

Logan: "Anytime Ace. Listen, I got to go but Rory I hope you feel better. I will come visit you tomorrow. Bye."

Tristan: "I got to go too. My dad and his parties. You know what I mean. Bye."

Rory: "Bye you guys."

Once again, Logan and Tristan were thinking the same thing. 'This is so going to get them together.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Rory: "Can you watch some movies with me?"

Jess: "Sure. Which one first?" asked Jess as he sat in a chair.

Rory: "Okay, number 1, you can't watch a movie from there and number 2, definitely Willy Wonka."

Jess: "What is wrong with where I am sitting?"

Rory: "You won't be able to see the movie." Rory slowly and carefully slid over. She winced a couple times but when there was enough room she patted the empty side of the hospital bed, inviting Jess to watch the movie from there.

Jess cautiously laid next to Rory, making sure not to hurt her, and started the movie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Dean woke up at 5:00 am and got ready. He was done with everything by 6:05 am so he decided to go see Rory.

He walked through the hospital and it was 6:15. He could only see her for a few minutes before he had to go to the airport.

In the waiting room was Luke and Lorelai, asleep, so he just walked into Rory's room and was shocked by what he saw. Rory and Jess were in Rory's hospital cot, sleeping, with Rory's hand in Jess' chest and Jess' arm around Rory's waist.

Dean: "What the hell is going on here?!"

**A/N: Please review. I live off of reviews.**


	9. BFF cards and Jessica's

Chapter 9: BFF cards and Jessica's

Dean: "What the hell s going on here?!"

Rory and Jess' eyes both popped open and they both almost jumped out of their skin.

Dean: "Well?"

Rory: "Well, what?" Rory asked sleepily as she yawned.

Dean: "What the hell is going on here? Are you cheating on me Rory?"

Rory looked up and saw how her and Jess were when Dean walked in and she immediately panicked.

Rory: "What? No! Jess and I are just friends!"

Jess was just watching this whole outburst with wide eyes. **(A/N: Like when Dean broke up with Rory at the dance marathon.)**

Dean: "Yeah whatever. I can't believe you. I'm not cheating on you but you are cheating on me? I can't deal with this right now. I'll see you when I get back from Chicago on Monday." And with that, he stormed out, leaving behind a crying Rory.

Jess: "Shhh. Rory, its okay. He was being a jerk. He knows you and I are just friends. He will get over it."

Rory managed to get a few words in between tears.

Rory: "I… can't… believe he… thought… I … was … cheating… on… him."

Jess: "If he thinks you would cheat on him, then he doesn't know you that well." Jess said as he had Rory in a hug.

Rory: "Yeah, I guess. I'm too tired to think about it." Said Rory as she calmed down. Her breathing slowed and she drifted off to sleep, as did Jess. They would worry about everything when they woke up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lorelai walked into Rory's room and found Rory and Jess in Rory's cot. She figured that they fell asleep watching movies and her guess was proven right when she found the portable DVD player on the table with the DVD's. 'So, Rory. Holding out on me.' She smiled at her own conversation.

Lorelai saw something move out of the corner of her eye, she turned and was met by Jess.

Lorelai: "AH! Jess!" she whispered.

Jess: "That's my name."

Lorelai: "Never quit with the sarcasm do you? What's wrong with Rory?"

Jess: "How do you know something is wrong with Rory?"

Lorelai: "1; she has tear stained cheeks, 2; the front of your shirt has tear marks on it and unless you've been feeling emotional they are her tears and 3; I AM her mother."

Jess: "Her and Dean got into a fight."

Lorelai: "Jeez, they move quick. They have only been together for a day. Their first child might be conceived next week."

This earned her a glare from Jess.

Lorelai: "Sorry lover boy. If it makes you feel any better, it will probably last as long as Britney Spear's first marriage."

Jess: "Do you want to know why they fought or not?" Jess said impatiently.

Lorelai: "Yes, yes."

Jess: "He found us the way you found us the way you found us and he freaked. He accused her of cheating and went on about how he didn't cheat on her and he said he couldn't deal with her so he left for Chicago for the weekend."

Lorelai: "What a jerk. We should've dumbed down the whole 'don't hurt her' lecture. We should've just said 'hurt her you die.' Which we kind of did."

Jess: "Yep. Just add a couple caveman grunts and click and we're set." He said sarcastically.

Lorelai: "How'd she take it?"

Jess: "She started crying and I tried to calm her down and I told her he was a jerk and she said she was too tired to think about it so she went back to sleep."

Lorelai: "Huh."

Jess: "What?" asked Jess suspiciously.

Lorelai: "That best friend card is going to come in handy one day my friend." She said raising one eyebrow.

Jess: "Ew. That's your daughter your talking about."

Lorelai: "What do you mean?" asked Lorelai, acting innocent.

Jess: "You know what." Jess said.

Lorelai: "Ew. That's my daughter your talking about." Lorelai said with a smile that said 'You can't beat a Gilmore.'

Jess: "Whatever. I'm going to go back to Luke's and I'll get some books and clothes." Jess said as he walked out the door.

Lorelai: "OH! Bring back coffee and breakfast please. Pretty please!" begged Lorelai as she followed him out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rory woke up and felt the other side of her bed. Empty. Rory tried to get up but whimpered because her ribs hurt really bad.

Rory: "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Rory said as she kept trying.

Jess: "Whoa! What do you think you're doing?" as he helped Rory sit up.

Rory: "I was trying to sit up but that stupid car hit stupid me and broke my stupid ribs." She said as she pouted.

Jess: "Will this make it better?" he said as he pulled out a Luke's to go container and a cup of coffee.

Rory: "FOOD!! And more importantly, COFFEE!! And what is inside this mystery box, you may ask, well its none other than… CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!" Rory said excitedly.

Jess just smiled at her behavior. He had gotten used to her quirks and faults and he knew every one of them.

Jess: "Well aren't we in a screaming mood?" Jess said as he grinned.

Rory: "Yes we are." Rory said faking stubbornness.

Jess: "Are you… uh… okay?"

Rory: "I'll be fine. I just need to sort everything out." Rory said as she started eating her pancakes.

'These Gilmore's.' Jess thought. 'Can't live with them, can't stop them from their quirkiness. Wait, quirkiness? That is NOT a Jess word.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Dean walked off of the plane and was met by a girl about Dean's age with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Dean and the blonde kissed and then they started walking towards baggage claim.

Dean: "Hey, baby."

Jessica: "Hey Dean. I missed you." Jessica said pouting.

Dean: "How? I have only been gone for five days."

Jessica: "Aren't I allowed to miss my boyfriend?"

Dean: "Of course." Dean said as he pulled her in for another kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please please review. How could Dean? Major drama comes in the next chapter.**


	10. Crashes and Kisses

Chapter 10: Crashes and Kisses

Jessica: "Aren't I allowed to miss my boyfriend?"

Dean: "Of course." Dean said pulling her in for another kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rory and Jess had been talking and laughing for a couple hours. Jess talked about how coldplay was NOT an alternative band and Rory talked about how the fountain head was a classic no matter what.

There was a silence until Rory finally said something.

Rory: "Jess, could you send my mom in?"

Jess gave a quizzical look but knew better than to question a Gilmore. Jess nodded and walked out of the room.

Jess: "Lorelai?"

Lorelai: "What's up?"

Jess: "Rory wants to talk to you. Should I wait out here?"

Lorelai: "Probably. If she wanted you to know, she would have talked to you about it."

Jess: "Okay."

Lorelai walked by Jess and Jess took her spot in the waiting room chair. It had been a day since Rory got hit by a car but everyone wanted to stay in the waiting room, just in case.

Lorelai: "Rory?"

Rory: "Hey mom."

Lorelai: "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Rory: "I feel really guilty."

Lorelai: "Why?" Lorelai asked but she already knew.

Rory: "Because Jess and I were watching DVDs when we fell asleep and Dean came and got mad and said that I was cheating on him and then he left and I feel guilty because I haven't talked to him since."

Lorelai: "If you feel guilty, just talk to him and tell him that you and Jess are just friends." Lorelai's exterior was calm and soothing but inside she was furious. Dean knew Jess and Rory were friends but made her feel bad anyway.

Rory : "Okay, thanks mom."

Lorelai: "Anytime hon."

Lorelai gave Rory a smile and walked out of her room. When she got to the end of the hallway her face turned to a scowl, showing exactly how she felt.

Jess: "Whoa! If looks could kill." Jess said sarcastically but in a way seriously.

Lorelai: "I wish they could because if they did, because I would be a murderer."

Jess: "What did I do?!"

Lorelai: "Not you. Dean. Rory feels guilty because she doesn't want Dean to be mad about this morning. He KNOWS Rory and you are just friends and he freaked out any way."

Jess: "Why that little son of a bi-"

Lorelai: "Jess. Don't let Rory know I told you or that you are mad otherwise she won't tell you stuff anymore and you don't want that."

Jess: "Fine."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Rory picked up the hospital phone and dialed a number. She had memorized his number on purpose.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Dean: "Hello?"

Rory: "Dean, hi."

Dean: "Hi Ro- you."

Rory: "Listen I just wanted to tell you that Jess and I are just friends and nothing more. YOU are my boyfriend not him. Nothing is going on with us."

Dean: "I know. I'm sorry. I just got freaked out that's all. I just never thought I would have the most beautiful and smart girl in the world as my girlfriend."

Rory blushed at his comment and didn't know what to say.

Dean: "Anyway, I have got to get going. Just know that I am NOT mad."

Rory: "Okay, bye Dean."

Dean: "Bye. See you Monday."

Rory hung up the phone. It felt like a 50 pound weight was lifted off her chest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -

Dean went out with Jessica to a pizza place and they were sitting at the table when Dean's phone went off.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Dean: "Hello?"

Rory: "Dean, hi."

Dean: "Hi Ro- you." Dean said. He was going to say Rory but Jessica was sitting right across from her.

Rory: "Listen I just wanted to tell you that Jess and I are just friends and nothing more. YOU are my boyfriend not him. Nothing is going on with us."

Dean: "I know. I'm sorry. I just got freaked out that's all. I just never thought I would have the most beautiful and smart girl in the world as my girlfriend." Dean said as he looked at Jessica as though he was directing it to her. Jessica just smiled.

Dean: "Anyway, I have got to get going. Just know that I am NOT mad."

Rory: "Okay, bye Dean."

Dean: "Bye. See you Monday."

Dean shut his phone and put it on the table.

Jessica: "Who was it?"

Dean: "It was just a friend from school. HE wanted to say he was sorry for messing up our project."

Jessica: "Oh, okay."

Waitress: "Hi. Are you guys ready to order?"

Dean: "Yeah I'll take the…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jess was reading when he heard a scream come from Rory's room. Luke, Lorelai, and Jess all looked at each other and ran for the door. Jess got there first and freaked out.

Jess: "Rory! Why did you scream? Are you hurt?"

It was at this time Luke and Lorelai caught up with him and ,for the first time since he came in panicked, he noticed the doctor.

Rory: "No, I'm not hurt. The doctor said I can go home tomorrow." Rory said smiling a HUGE smile.

Lorelai: "What? Why? She was just hit yesterday."

Doctor: "She can go home because we managed to stop the internal bleeding immediately so there was , amazingly, no damage. Her concussion should heal well. It was very mild and she just has to stay in a wheel chair until her arm, leg, and ribs heal."

Luke: "That's great."

Rory: "Isn't it?! I don't have to stay here anymore!"

Lorelai: "Are you sure doctor?" Lorelai asked with a concerned face.

Doctor: "Positive."

Lorelai: "Okay, thanks." Lorelai said also smiling.

Jess: "Rory that's great! Just think, no more hospital food."

Rory: "I am so excited."

Doctor: "Well, I will leave you guys alone. Make sure you check her out tomorrow."

The doctor said as he left.

Lorelai: "WE ARE SO HAVING A MOVIE NIGHT!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ---------------------------------------------------------

The next day, a nurse wheeled Rory out to the front of the hospital. She was all checked out and ready to go.

Nurse: "Okay, you can take over now. Don't forget to give her the pain pills. 1 every 7 hours."

The nurse let Lorelai push Rory into the wheel chair and the nurse walked away.

Rory: "Come on mom! Faster! I want to go home!"

Lorelai: "Honey, I'm going as fast as I can wheel you. Us Gilmore's weren't meant to run." She said panting.

Rory: "Faster!"

Jess: "Rory, you sound like a five year old."

Rory: "I don't care. Let's go home." Rory said excitedly.

They all piled into the car and headed towards Stars Hollow.

- - - -------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai wheeled Rory to Luke's when Babette came up to them.

Babette: "Hey suga'. What happened to you Rory?"

Rory: "I was walking down a sidewalk in Hartford when a car came onto the curb and hit me."

Babette: "Oh my god! How bad were you hurt?"

Rory: "2 broken ribs, a mild concussion, a broken arm, a broken leg, and internal bleeding."

Babette: "OH MY GOD!" That was when Babette ran to Patty but she was out of ear shot. She was gesturing wildly and Miss Patty looked like she was going to pass out.

Luke, Lorelai, Jess, and Rory all made their way to Luke's. They were going to drive but Rory hadn't seen the town in two whole days so Lorelai thought she needed to 'rediscover the town.'

Lorelai wheeled Rory by a table in a corner as she sat down. Jess got Rory coffee and Luke left to go take orders.

Kirk suddenly ran into the diner and ran to Rory, panting.

Jess: "Jeez Kirk, I know that you have the hots for Rory but don't be an animal." He said sarcastically.

Kirk: "What?! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Kirk yelled to the diner.

Kirk: "Rory is it true?"

Rory: "It depends on what you are talking about."

Kirk: "Were you walking in Hartford when a car full of celebrities lost control of it and couldn't stop so you built a giant slingshot and it stopped but then came back and hit you?"

Rory: "Not exactly." Rory said looking bewildered.

Kirk: "Well did it happen before or after you got abducted by the aliens?"

Rory directed her next question to Lorelai.

Rory: "Don't you just love the way small town gossip is always so accurate?" obviously being sarcastic.

Lorelai: "Oh yeah. It's just grand." Lorelai replied back just as sarcastically.

Kirk: "Well what about the-"

Luke: KIRK!" Luke boomed, interrupting his question. Kirk immediately scampered away leaving behind a laughing Rory and Lorelai.

Rory: "Thanks… Luke!" Rory said through laughter.

Lorelai: "Yeah… that… made… my… life. I will always remember that!" Lorelai said through laughter as well.

Luke: "You're welcome… I guess."

Lorelai: "Come on Rory. We have to head to the crap shack." Lorelai said as her laughter subsided.

Rory: "I can only go where you push me, mom. In a wheelchair. Remember."

Lorelai: "Oh right. Right." Lorelai said, with a couple of giggles.

Lorelai took Rory's wheelchair and pushed it through the diner.

Rory: "Bye you guys!"

Luke and Jess: "Bye."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dean walked through the airport with Jessica. He was carrying his luggage and when he finally got to the point where Jessica could go no farther, he turned to her.

Jessica: "I don't want you to go."

Dean: "I don't want to go."

A tear slid down Jessica's cheek and Dean wiped it away with his thumb.

Jessica: "I love you."

Dean: "I love you, too."

They shared a kiss before Dean walked through the door into the plane and Jessica watched and thought 'I am going to miss him so much. Maybe I should visit. Where did he say he was from again? I think he said Stars Hollow. I'll Google it.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory woke up to the sun streaming through the window and when she went to sit up, she winced. 'I have got to stop doing that.' She thought.

'I want to go get a book but I don't want to wake up mom. Maybe I could get to my wheelchair myself.' Her wheelchair was next to the bed. She hoped she could just slide into it and wheel herself over to her book shelf.

Rory slid over in her bed and put one elbow on the wheel chair seat. She pushed her good leg and tried to slide into her chair but it moved and she went crashing down on the floor. Her ribs ached and she had a headache but other than that she was fine.

- - - - - ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess was walking around town. The diner was eerily quiet and Jess felt like a walk. He was going to go to the bridge but he found himself in front of Rory's house. Jess was going to tap on her window but that would be stupid because she wouldn't be able to get up to open it. Jess walked over to the door. He was deciding whether or not to knock.

Just as Jess was going to knock, he heard a loud _CRASH! _ Jess immediately ran to Rory's room and found her on the ground, on her back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_CRASH! _

Rory was on the ground on her back and Jess had just run through the door.

Jess: "Rory?!"

Rory: "Jess?" she asked confused.

Jess: "What the hell are you doing?!"

Rory: "I was trying to slide into the wheelchair but it moved."

Jess put one arm under Rory's knees and an arm under her neck and he lifted her back up onto the bed.

Jess: "Are you okay?!"

Rory: "Yeah. Whoa calm down. You are going to give yourself a heart attack." She said with a small smile.

Jess: "Are you sure you're okay?"

Rory: "Yeah I'm fine. I just have a head ache and my ribs hurt but that's it."

Jess: "Maybe we should have a doctor check your ribs."

Rory: "That's okay. I'm fine. They don't hurt anymore than usual. Jess, seriously, calm down. I have never seen you so freaked out."

Jess: "My best friend just got hit by a car and now I find her on her back in her room. It just spooked me, that's all."

Rory: "Okay. Don't worry too much though. I'll be fine."

Jess: "I will try."

Rory: "Jess?"

Jess: "Hmm?"

Rory: "Can you put me in the wheelchair?" she said as she giggled.

Jess: "Sure."

Jess picked Rory up again and put her in the wheelchair.

Rory: "Thanks."

Jess: "No problem. I don't get it though. You are a Gilmore, you have frequent movie nights, and you eat ALL junk food but you are as light as a feather."

Rory: "Us Gilmore's have mysterious ways." She said faking a sly smile.

Jess was sitting in a chair next to Rory and all of a sudden, Rory pecked him on the cheek and said

"Don't worry. I will be fine."

And she left the room.

- - - -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai got up with the smell of coffee from the kitchen. 'That's funny. Rory can't make coffee because she is in a wheel chair, Jess and Luke are at the diner so that must mean… it can't be… OH MY GOD! I BET IT'S THE COFFEE FAIRY. RORY ALWAYS TOLD ME YOU WEREN'T REAL BUT I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE!' Lorelai rushed downstairs in hopes of seeing the 'coffee fairy.'

She ran down the stairs and when she got to the kitchen she had a disappointed look on her face,

Jess: "Thinking it was the coffee fairy?" Jess asked.

Lorelai: "I will see it one day." She said, pouting.

Rory: "Sure you will mom. Sure you will." Rory said sarcastically.

Lorelai: "Rory it's real! Where else does the coffee come from?!" she said with a straight face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean walked through Stars Hollow with his bag. He got here because his mom picked him up but he wanted to walk through it again. 'Has it gotten smaller since I left?' he thought.

He saw Rory in Luke's and he decided to see her. The bell jingled above the door and Jess looked up. 'Great.' They both thought sarcastically.

Dean: "Rory!" Dean half shouted.

Rory: "Dean!" Rory screamed.

Dean ran over to Rory and they both kissed. Lorelai did a happy shriek. Luke looked angry. Miss Patty ran out of the diner to tell other people. Babette was whispering. Kirk was covering his eyes saying "Are they done yet?" and Jess had wide eyes.

Rory: "I'm so glad you're back!"

Dean: "Me too."

They kissed again while all the girls in the diner said "Awwwwwww."

- - - - ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was sitting in the diner talking to her mom, as usual.

Lorelai: "So the circus clown said 'How bout that schnitzel?"

Rory: "Wow! That was a terrible joke!" Rory said in a serious tone.

Lorelai: "What?! That is the funniest joke ever!"

Jess: "That was a pretty bad joke." Jess said from across the diner.

Luke: "I didn't even get it." Luke yelled from the storeroom.

Lorelai: "You guys just don't what good jokes are." She muttered.

Dean: "Rory!"

Rory turned around and was met by Dean

Rory: "Dean!"

They kissed and said they missed each other and then they kissed again.

Jess felt like saying 'Get a room!' but he knew that would make Rory mad and he wanted to stay on good terms with her.

Rory and Dean walked out but before they did Rory yelled out a "Bye Mom! Bye Jess!" over her shoulder. Dean felt a twinge of anger when she said 'Bye Jess' but he decided to let it go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Ice Cream and Cones

Chapter 11: Ice cream and Cones

Dean pushed Rory's wheelchair to the town square and they sat down at a bench.

Rory: "So how did it go?" she asked excitedly.

Dean: "I wish I was here instead." He said, with just the tiniest bit of guilt.

Rory: "But something must have happened. Anything interesting happen?" she said excitedly, again, with a sparkle in her eyes.

Dean: "No. I'm sorry to disappoint you but nothing happened. It was really boring. I just went to get the last of my stuff, which turned out to be nothing."

Rory: "Fine. Man I have a very boring boyfriend." She said sarcastically with a smile.

They kissed one more time and Rory spoke.

Rory: "Let's go get some ice cream."

Dean: "Okay, let's go."

Dean walked and Rory rolled to the ice cream shop and Dean held the door open for Rory.

Rory: "I'll take a double scoop mocha and chocolate chip in a cone."

Dean: "I'll take a va… vani… vallina… vanilla. YES VANILLA! A scoop of vanilla ice cream in a cup." Dean was struggling to say 'vanilla' when he ordered.

Rory: "How can you eat ice cream out of a bowl? That's crazy talk." She said with a smile.

Dean: "Cones are just GROSS!"

Rory smiled but inside she was thinking how much Jess and Dean were different.

_Flashback_

_July 17, 2006_

_11th grade_

_Rory and Jess were sitting on the bridge, reading. It was hot outside because it was the middle of summer._

_Jess: "Let's go get ice cream."_

_Rory: "Can you say random?"_

_Jess was already standing up and he was pulling Rory up._

_Jess: "Well its hot out here and I thought about somewhere where it was cold like Alaska and then that made me think of Eskimos and that made me think of whales which made me think of popsicles which made me think of how good ice cream would be right now." Jess said in a 'duh' tone._

_Rory: "Wow. Talking like a Gilmore already." She said in a fake shocked voice._

_They walked to an ice cream place and Jess asked for cones. The people said they had run out and the next thing she knew they were heading to her car._

_Rory: "Jess, what are you doing? You wanted ice cream and thy HAVE ice cream. We are leaving why?"_

_Jess didn't answer her. He had already gotten her keys and he was getting into her car. She followed suit and kept asking questions. He didn't answer so she stopped asking. They pulled up in front of an ice cream place in Hartford._

_Rory: "Jess!" she said in a whining._

_Jess: "Yes?" he asked feigning innocence._

_Rory: "We are in front of an ice cream place."_

_Jess: "Wow. You have TERRIFIC detective skills, Nancy Drew." He said sarcastically._

_Rory: "Haha very funny. We just left an ice cream place."_

_Jess: "They didn't have cones." He said in a 'duh' tone, again._

_Rory: "They didn't have cones! We drove for a half an hour for ice cream because the last place didn't have cones!?"_

_Jess: "We can only eat it in a CONE. Bowls? Cups? That's crazy!"_

_Rory: "I guess you are right. What are people thinking?!"_

_Jess: "We're the only sane people left in the world."_

_Rory and Jess walked in to the ice cream shop and got their ice cream, in cones._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess was wiping down the counter at the diner when Shane came in. Shane walked up to the counter and Jess and her started making out. They parted and Jess yelled to Luke.

Jess: "I'm taking my break!"

Luke: "Okay, just be back befor-"

Jess walked out and closed the door before Luke can finish. 'If Rory can flaunt her 'boyfriend' then I can flaunt my 'girlfriend.' He took his arm and put it around Shane's waist. They just started walking all over, making out every once in a while.

'Come on man. You're wallowing. You have nothing to wallow over. Wallow shouldn't even be used by guys. You and Rory never had a more than friend's relationship. But man did I wish we had.'

Jess was thinking when he accidentally bumped into Dean who happened to be pushing Rory's wheelchair. This immediately snapped him out of his thoughts.

Rory: "Hey you guys."

Jess: "What? Oh… uh… hey."

Dean nor Shane said anything. An awkward silence overcame them and all that could be heard was Shane's loud smack of her gum. The whole situation was awkward. Dean was glaring at Jess, who was watching Rory glare at Shane who was looking up at the sky.

Rory: "So… uh… bye."

Dean and Rory left and Jess watched them go.

Jess: "Want to go make out?"

Shane: "Yeah whatever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Dean was out of earshot he started talking to Rory.

Dean: "I really don't like him."

Rory: "I know. I wish you would though. He is my best friend and you are my boyfriend."

Dean just stayed silent for a moment taking it all in.

Dean: "I don't think you should hang out with him anymore."

Dean stopped walking. Rory was dumbfounded. 'Who does he think he is? I have been friends with Jess from 1st grade. I am NOT stopping now.'

Rory: "Dean as much as I value your opinion, I am still going to stay friends with Jess. I'm not asking you to like him, I am just asking you to be civil. YOU are asking me to give up my best friend."

Dean: "But I see the way he looks at you. I see the way you look at him. I'm just afraid of losing you."

Rory: "You aren't going to lose me. Me and Jess are friends."

Dean: "You're right. I'm sorry for freaking out."

Rory: "It's alright. Everyone deserves some freak out time."

She kissed him and they both kept moving onward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring. Ring._

Dean been in his house for about an hour when the phone rang. Nobody was home so he got it.

Dean: "Hello?"

Jessica: "Hey Dean."

Dean: "Hey baby. What's up?"

Jessica: "I was just wondering if you could come out in three weeks."

Dean: "Sure, anything for you, baby."

Jessica: "Cool. See ya then."

Dean: "See ya. Love you."

Jessica: "Love you too."

_Click._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks later on a Friday **A/N: I skipped some because you basically get the idea and I couldn't think of any fillers. Plus everything was average. Rory still hated Shane but tried to be happy for Jess. Dean and Jess still hate each other. Shane was still a bimbo. Forgive me. ; ) **

Dean and Rory were at the airport. Lorelai drove Rory there but went to feed gummy bears to the bomb sniffing dogs.

Rory: "Why do you have to go again?"

Dean: "My cousin is having a wedding. I have to go."

Rory: "Okay." She said, unbelieving.

Dean: "Bye."

Rory: "Bye."

Dean: "I love you."

Rory's eyes were wide. Dean's mouth was open because he was in shock. It was a reflex because he said it so much to Jessica.

Rory: "I… I…"

Dean: "I didn't mean that."

Rory's stomach dropped. He didn't love her? Why? Was it something she did?

Dean: "I mean I do love you but this is going really fast."

Rory: "I love you too."

Dean: "Aren't you going to think about i-"

Rory: "No." she cut him off.

Dean: "Are you sur-"

Rory: "Yes."

Hey kissed one last time before he got onto the plane and she watched him leave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory rolled into the diner with a goofy grin on her face. She rolled to a table and waited for someone to bring her coffee. Lorelai drove her back and she told her what happened. Lorelai seemed okay with it but she was happy Rory was happy.

Jess looked at Rory as he poured her coffee. She had a stupid smile on her face and was staring into space. He sat down and as she was taking a sip he asked,

Jess: "Are you high?" half seriously.

Rory choked on her coffee and looked at Jess like he was crazy.

Rory: "WHAT?!"

Jess: "Well you come in here with that stupid grin on your face and you stare into space and- you didn't sleep with Dean did you?!" he asked quietly.

Rory: "What? No!"

Jess: "Oh, good." Jess let out a relieved sigh.

He took a sip of Rory's coffee when she said

Rory: "He told me he loved me."

It was Jess' turn to choke on the coffee.

Jess: "WHAT?!"

Rory: "And I said I loved him back."

Jess: "What? Why? You guys have only gone out for 3 weeks. It is going WAY too fast."

Rory: "I know but it just felt right. Plus fast makes things exciting."

Jess: "I guess." He said still unbelieving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Air Quotes and Sarcasm

Chapter 12: Air quotes and sarcasm

**A/N: Rory didn't go to school the first week she got hurt but after that she did. Sorry for any confusion. I'm also sorry its going so fast but it is for a reason. Also Dean didn't mean to say 'I love you' to Rory, it just slipped out. She just said it because she didn't know what love is.**

Rory had left the diner about a half an hour before Lorelai came in. Lorelai walked in and sat at a bar stool. Jess poured her a cup of coffee and she looked up at him with a grateful smile.

Instead of leaving, like he normally does, Jess sat down next to Lorelai. She gave him a questioning look but he began to talk.

Jess: "So Rory told me about what happened with her and Dean." He said awkwardly.

Lorelai: "What do you think about it?"

Jess: "I think it is going way too fast. Their first fight was a couple hours after they got together and now they are 'loving' each other in three weeks." He said with air quotes.

Lorelai: "That is EXACTLY how I feel and I don't know. I have a bad feeling about him. Why did he rush the 'I love you's?"

Jess: "Why does he always go to Chicago for no apparent reason?"

Lorelai: "Why are there so many questions with no answers?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory had flopped on her bed and was playing what happened at the airport over and over in her head. It was one of the most perfect moment she had ever had. One of those moments she would remember when she was getting married. One of those memories she would remember when she was taking care of her kids. One of those memories she would remember when she was eighty, lying in her bed.

_Tap. Tap._

Rory looked at her window. She was expecting Jess to be there, hoping actually, but it was Tristan instead. She opened the window and he came in.

Rory: "What are you doing here?"

Tristan: "I was bored and I thought what better thing to do than see Rory."

Rory: "O-kay? Why did you use the window? Its daytime, my mom doesn't care that you are over, and my mom isn't even here."

Tristan: "I was being adventurous." He said sarcastically.

Rory was in too good of a mood for Tristan to annoy her.

Rory: "Okay. Whatever." She said with a grin.

Tristan: "What's up with you?"

Rory: "Dean just said he loved me."

Tristan: "That's great!... and fast! You guys are really moving fast."

Rory: "I know but it feels right, you know?"

Tristan: "Yeah. Just do whatever makes you happy."

Rory: "Thanks Tristan."

Tristan: "Well anyway I've got to go back to my 'job'." He said with air quotes.

Rory: "Okay bye."

Tristan climbed back out her window. 'He could've just used the door.' She thought to herself and let out a small chuckle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skip to Monday (**A/N: Everything is the same. Rory hates Shane, happy for Jess. Jess and Dean hate each other. Jess and Rory are Jess and Rory. Dean has come back from Jessica's. (She is the best character). Can you figure out why she is the best? Guess in your reviews. : )**

Rory and Jess are walking to class when Shane pops out of nowhere and makes out with Jess. Rory keeps moving her wheelchair, slightly annoyed, until Dean rounds the corner.

Dean walks up to Rory and kisses her. Jess looks up for a second and sees them and makes out with Shane more because he knows it will get Rory mad.

Rory sees Jess and Shane out of the corner of her eye but talks to Dean as if everything is normal. They walk off leaving behind Jess and Shane.

Rory and Dean take their seats and Jess comes in right when the bell rings. He sits next to Rory but takes out a book and starts reading. The teacher come in and starts explaining something but Rory can't concentrate. The image of Jess and Shane keep playing over and over in her head.

_BRIINNGG. BRIINNGG._

The bell rung and Rory left the classroom. She walked to her locker and grabbed her books. Slamming it closed she went over to Jess and tried to talk to him.

Rory: "I cannot wait until next week!"

Jess: "And why is that?" he asked sarcastically. Rory had already told him why forty times.

Rory: "I know, I know, I've told you a lot but I am getting my casts off next week. I can WALK next week. No broken ribs, or arm, or leg. We should totally celebrate. How bout a movie night with you, me, and my mom."

Jess: "Right cause nothing says healthy like 10 pounds of junk food." He said sarcastically.

Rory: "Was that a yes or a no?" she asked in her best "Jessica Simpson is this chicken or fish' voice.

Jess: "That was a sure Rory I'll go." He said in a little-too-cheery voice.

Rory: "Okay, this is starting to creep me out."

Jess: "Yeah me too. But I will go."

Dean walked up behind Rory and Jess and heard Jess' last statement.

Dean: "Go where?" he asked curiously but with a hint of anger.

Rory: "To my house for a movie night on Saturday. You… um can come… if you want."

Jess: (to Dean) "I wouldn't." he said with a smirk.

Dean: "And why is that?" he asked with annoyance. **(A/N: Kind of like his attitude at the bid a basket festival.) **

Jess: "Lorelai is going to rip you to shreds."

Rory: "He is kind of right Dean." She said shyly. "Plus Logan and Tristan will probably be there so we'll celebrate by ourselves later." She said with an unsure smile. She wasn't really planning on inviting Tristan and Logan but she said it to make him feel better.

Dean: "Fine do what you want." He said as he stormed off.

Jess: "Well, that went well." Jess said sarcastically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Rory went into the diner and found a spot by the window. They both got coffee and Rory saw Dean pass by. She asked her mom to help her down the diner steps an then she rolled as fast as she could to Dean.

Rory: "Dean!"

Dean just kept walking pretending no to hear her.

Rory: "Dean! Stop! I need to talk to you!"

Dean finally stopped and whipped around.

Dean: "What?! What do you want to talk to me about?!" he yelled.

Rory winced at the loudness of his voice and she couldn't find her voice. She was a little intimidated by him.

Dean: "Let's talk about how you don't want to be with me Rory! Or how about how you like Jess as more than a friend! I bet you don't even love me! I know you love Jess and not me! Do you like using people Rory?! Do you?! Because that is exactly what you are doing!" He gestured wildly with his hands.

He was out of earshot from the diner but everyone in the diner was watching through the windows. Lorelai was squeezing her coffee cup so hard, she thought it would shatter. She had on a glare and watched Rory because she looked like she was about to cry.

Jess' teeth were clenched so much it felt like they were going to fall out. He couldn't hear Dean but he knew he was yelling at her by his hand movements. Rory's face was shocked and looked like she would burst into sobs at any second. Finally Dean walked away, furiously, leaving behind a shocked Rory.

She sat there for a couple minutes until she came back into the diner, with the help of Lorelai. All she did was stare at the table while everyone looked at her. She would look up every once in a while and everyone would look away and pretend they were having a regular conversation. Jess just watched her and saw the pain in her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next week, Dean avoided Rory like she was the plague. She tried to talk to him but he always walked away or said he was busy. She finally tried less but she would always try to catch his eye during class.

Jess watched this and thought to himself 'Why does she put up with this? If he wants to treat her like this then he doesn't deserve to be her boyfriend. He gets mad at the STUPIDEST stuff. What a jerk.'

Friday finally came and Rory and Lorelai went to Hartford memorial. The doctor said Rory healed nicely and that they would take the casts off.

Rory: "So can I get my casts off today?" she asked excitedly.

Doctor: "I think so. You look like you've healed nicely. We'll send a nurse in here and she'll take the casts off. Be careful because you will probably stumble the first time you try to walk. I'll send the nurse in right now."

Rory: "Did you hear that mom?! I get my casts off today!"

The nurse came in and took all of Rory's casts off. Rory stood up and tried to walk but she stumbled. Lorelai caught her and Rory tried again. She could walk but she was a little unbalanced.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess was walking around the video store when he saw Dean walk in. Dean started walking toward Jess and towered above him.

Jess: "Wow! Have you grown since I've last seen you? Careful not to drink to much milk or we'll just have to find you a bean stalk." He said sarcastically.

Dean: "Haha. Very funny."

Jess: "I thought so." Jess said sarcastically, again.

Dean: "I don't want you hanging around Rory."

Jess: "Too bad." Jess said as he scoffed. He tried to walk away but Dean blocked his path.

Dean: "I mean it." He said sternly.

Jess: "So do I." he said with a slightly amused and slightly annoyed tone.

Dean didn't know what to say so he scoffed and walked away. Jess just shook his head and picked up a couple more movies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Rory got out of their car and Lorelai went to go pick up food from Doose's. Rory didn't want to because 'he' was there and she didn't want to get upset. Rory decided to take a walk so that she could practice. Every time she walked over 10 steps she stumbled.

She was rounding the corner and she saw Jess a couple steps ahead of her. Rory thought of walking a little faster but then she was scared she would fall so she just yelled his name.

Rory: "Jess!"

Jess turned around and saw Rory walking, and stumbling, towards him. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Jess: "And I was just getting used to you with casts." He said sarcastically.

Rory: "The sarcasm just never stops." She said, pretending to scold.

Jess: "Yeah, well, you know me. I got the movies by the way."

Rory: "What did you get?" she asked excitedly.

Jess: "Saturday Night Fever, Casablanca, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and…"

Rory: "Yeeaahhh?"

Jess: "Almostfamous." He said super quick.

Rory: "Excuse me, what was that last part?"

Jess: "Almost Famous."

Rory: "NOT AGAIN!!!"

Jess: "I can't help it. I'm addicted."

Rory: "Fine. Let's head back to the crap shack."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai walked through the door and put all the food on the table. 'I wonder where Rory and Jess are.' She thought. Lorelai started setting up the food on the coffee table and that was when she heard Rory laughing. Lorelai opened the front door and BAM!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Jess finally arrived at the crap shack. Jess had just done an impression of their snobby history teacher. She had an English accent so that made the impression even funnier.

Rory was cracking up as she walked up the steps. Jess was standing behind her, laughing as well. All of a sudden the front door opened, making Rory lose her balance. She started falling backwards but Jess caught her. His hands were in the middle of her back since he was behind her.

Lorelai: "Sorry!"

Rory: "It's okay. My knight in shining armor caught me." She said dramatically.

Jess: "Oh no. Here it comes." He muttered.

Lorelai: "Oh handsome prince! Come over here on your white steed and save me from the evils of the kitchen." She said in an almost southern accent.

Rory: "No! Come to me! I bet the glass slipper will fit me! Help! I just ate an apple! I'll die!" she said with a snobby bratty accent.

Jess: "Isn't it supposed to be a POISONOUS apple?"

Rory: "Hello? We're Gilmore's. Any health food will kill us. And I thought you knew us." She said in a 'duh' tone.

Jess: "You guys are hilarious." He said sarcastically. "Why don't we start the movie? Okay? Okay."

Jess walked inside and Rory and Lorelai followed. They all started the movie. Jess was sitting on the far right of the couch with Rory's head in his lap, Lorelai was sitting on the far left of the couch with Rory's legs on her lap.

Lorelai: "Huh."

Jess and Rory: "What?" they said at the same time.

Lorelai: "The leg your cast was on is paler. Your arm too. Half of you is darker than the other half."

Rory: "Oh wow. Look. It's really noticeable. When do you think I'll even out again?"

Lorelai: "I don't know. You could always break your other arm and leg and put them in a cast that way they would both be pale." She said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Jess: "Yeah, because that makes real sense." He said sarcastically.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day (Saturday)

Rory: "Mom! I'm going to Dean's right now! Bye!' she yelled up the stairs.

Lorelai: "WAIT!" Lorelai yelled from her room. She ran out of her room and down the stairs.

Lorelai: "You're going to Dean's? I thought you were fighting."

Rory: "We were but he called me tonight and said he was sorry. He also said he isn't doing well in Science and I'm going to help him."

Lorelai: "Uh huh." She said skeptically.

Rory: "That's it. I'm the teacher and he's the student."

Lorelai: "Dirty!"

Rory: "I'm going to go now. Bye."

Lorelai: "Bye."

Lorelai still didn't like Dean but she couldn't do to Rory what her parents did to her. She had to be understanding. She was there for the before, she has to be happy for her during, and she has to help her with the heartbreak after.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory: "Okay, now what is an atom?"

Dean: "It is a person's name." he said proudly.

Rory: "UUGGGHHH!"

Dean: "What? Was that wrong?"

Rory calmed herself down and said as nicely as possible (because she didn't want to fight with him again.)

Rory: "Yes Dean. That was wrong."

Dean: "Oh. It's just really hard. Maybe if we go get ice cream I will be able to focus better."

Rory: "Fine, let's go." She said exasperated.

Dean got in the drivers side of his car and Rory got into the passenger and off they went.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai walked into the diner and sighed. It was 8:30 so Stars Hollow was pretty dead. Luke and Jess were cleaning up.

Luke: "Rough day?" he asked as he poured her a cup of coffee.

Lorelai: "No, I'm just bored without Rory."

Luke: "Where is she?" Luke asked curiously.

Lorelai: "She's at Dean's house because he doesn't know a skin cell from a jail cell."

Jess turned around to face Lorelai with a funny look on his face. He just kept staring until she finally said,

Lorelai: "What?!"

Jess: "You let her go to Dean's?"

Lorelai: "Yes."

Jess: "Alone?"

Lorelai: "Yes."

Jess: "By herself?"

Lorelai: "Yes." Lorelai said annoyed. This was going no where.

Jess: "Are you crazy?!" Jess said.

Lorelai: "I can't control her. I just have to let her be. If I don't let her see him she will hate me and push me away like I do my parents."

Jess: "If you say so."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Dean were driving back when Dean suddenly said,

Dean: "You know if we go left, we'll be driving in circles…" then he said disappointedly "or we can go right and head home."

Rory: "Dean, just turn right so we can go back to your house and study."

Dean: (disappointed) "Fine."

Rory: "Now do you know what an atom is ye- DEAN LOOK OUT!" she screamed.

Dean looked in the middle of the road and saw a dog sitting in the middle of the street. He tried to avoid it but instead hit a telephone pole.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Insightful conversations

Chapter 13: Insightful conversations

Lorelai was sitting on a bar stool when her cell phone rang. Luke pointed to the 'No Cell Phones' sign and then pointed outside.

Lorelai: "Please Luke. No one's here."

Luke: "Fine but just this once." He said sternly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess' POV

Lorelai: "Hello?"

Lorelai: "Hey Rory."

Jess looked up. He was sitting at a table reading but anything that has to do with Rory is more important than a man obsessed with a whale.

Lorelai: (panicked) "What do you mean? Calm about what?! Don't scare mommy now!"

Jess was getting panicked also. It takes a lot for Rory to panic Lorelai. At this time, even Luke was listening to the conversation.

Lorelai: WHAT?! Where are you?!"

Lorelai: "I'm on my way!" Lorelai tried to close the phone but she ended up dropping it. She cussed under her breath and began frantically looking through her purse.

Lorelai: "Where are my keys? My keys are at home because I walked here." She muttered to herself. She tried to leave but Jess stopped her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nobodies POV

Lorelai: "Hello?"

Rory: "Hi mom. Something bad happened but I need you to stay calm."

Lorelai: (panicked) "What do you mean? Calm about what?! Don't scare mommy now!"

Rory: "I was getting ice cream with Dean when we saw a dog in the middle of the road and we swerved and we got into an accident."

Lorelai: WHAT?! Where are you?!"

Rory: "I'm at the hospital."

Lorelai: I'm on my way!" Lorelai tried to close the phone but she ended up dropping it. She cussed under her breath and began frantically looking through her purse.

Lorelai: "Where are my keys? My keys are at home because I walked here." She muttered to herself. She tried to leave but Jess stopped her.

Jess: "What's going on with Rory?" he asked panicked.

Lorelai: "Dean crashed their car that's what happened!" she yelled angrily. She started hyperventilating.

Luke: "Is she alright?"

Lorelai: "I don't know. I just have to get there." She said still hyperventilating.

Jess: "I'll drive."

Luke: "I'll come with."

Lorelai: "No you stay. I know you hate hospitals."

Luke: "But she could be seriously hurt."

Lorelai started sobbing. Jess sent Luke a glare saying 'What'd you say that for?!'

Jess: "Lorelai I'll bet she'll be okay. We just have to get there okay? Let's go." He said in a soothing voice. **(A/N: Because Jess has been friends with Rory for 12 years Jess and Lorelai don't hate each other.) **

Luke: "I think I'll just stay here but tell me how Rory is once you find out."

Lorelai: "Okay… Luke." She said between sobs.

Jess got the crying Lorelai into his car and he drove as fast as he could to Hartford Memorial.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess and Lorelai ran through the hospital doors.

Lorelai: "Where is Rory Gilmore?!" she asked the hospital attendant.

HA: "She is in room 216."

Lorelai and Jess sprinted to room number 216. They opened and the doctor was looking at Rory.

Rory: "Mom! Jess?"

Jess: "She was at the diner when you called." He said in an annoyed voice.

Lorelai: "Doctor, what happened? Is she hurt?"

Doctor: "She is fine but we think her wrist got mildly sprained. You will keep a cast on it for a week and then you can take it off."

Lorelai: "Okay, thanks."

The doctor left and Lorelai and Jess stared at Rory.

Rory: "Dean made sure that he called the ambulance and that I was alright before he talked to the police and he's okay and the dog is okay and I'm fairly okay and he-"

Lorelai: "I'll hear the details later, okay? Just relax."

Rory: "The accident happened a while ago but my heart is still racing." She said softly.

Jess wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. He also didn't trust his voice. He was furious. Dean was okay and Rory was putting her arm in a cast because he was a sucky driver.

Rory: "Are you guys mad at me?"

Jess and Lorelai: "No. I'm mad at Dean."

They both looked at each other but then looked away to think of how to kill Dean.

Rory: "Don't be mad at him. It could've happened to anyone. I could've been the one driving…. Look's like I'm not having very good luck with cars lately." She tried to joke.

Neither Jess nor Lorelai were amused. Jess was about to say something he knew he would regret but he was saved when the doctor came back in and out the cast on Rory's arm. It didn't look like a cast really. It looked like a brace but Jess was still mad.

They all left the hospital and got into the car while they were being surrounded by an awkward silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They parked the car in front of Luke's and they all walked in. Luke started making some coffee while Lorelai went home. She said she was exhausted and that she needed to sleep. Luke went upstairs and told Jess to close up after Rory and him finished the coffee.

Jess: "Why were you at Dean's? I thought you were fighting."

Rory was glad he was talking to her. She thought he was mad at her.

Rory: "He called me tonight and said he was sorry and he asked me to help him in science. He started to have Shane's IQ so he said we should get some ice cream to concentrate. We were driving back and you know the rest."

Jess just kept wiping down the counter.

Rory: "Is there anything you want to say?"

Jess: "Huh."

Rory: "Wow that was really insightful. Thanks for your input." She said sarcastically.

Jess: "Well what do you want me to say?!" he yelled.

Rory: "I don't know but you haven't talked to me all night and when you finally do, you say one freaking word!" she yelled back.

Rory: "Here, I'll help you finish this 'conversation.'" She said with air quotes.

Rory: (mocking his monosyllabic attitude) "Hey Jess, guess what. I'm getting married." (in deep voice) "Huh." (regular voice) "Guess what else, I'm pregnant." (deep voice) "Whatever." (regular voice) "Hey, guess what. I just died!" (deep voice being sarcastic) "Amazing."

Rory: "So as much as I LOVE this conversation, I'm going to go now! And by the way, Thanks for caring!" she said over her shoulder as she left the diner.

Jess groaned in frustration as he ran out the door to find Rory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Caring and Crying

**ATTENTION! I DON NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS. I JUST OWN JESSICA (because she is one of my friends) and ASHLEY (because that's me!)**

Chapter 14: Caring and crying

Rory ran out of the diner, she didn't fall because she got her full balance back, and ran to the bridge. She sat down in the middle of the bridge and cried.

'Does he even care?' she thought. 'He doesn't talk to me at all anymore. I bet he wouldn't even care if I would've died tonight.'

She furiously wiped the tears off her face as she stared at the ripples in the water. She knew he would come so she just waited.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess jogged to the bridge and he saw her sitting in the middle of it crying. 'You did this to her. You're supposed to be her friend and now all you do is hurt her and make her cry.'

Jess quietly walked on the bridge. He knew Rory knew he was there but he didn't want to say anything. Not yet.

He sat down next to her as he looked at the stars. A few minutes went by and nobody said anything. Rory stared blankly in front of her while Jess watched her and tried to figure out what she was thinking.

Jess: "I DO care. I care about you more than anything else. Don't ever for a second think I don't."

Rory: "I know. I just thought you were mad at me tonight that's all." She said as she sniffled.

Jess: "I wasn't mad at you. I was just mad. I don't like it when you get hurt."

Rory: "Okay." She said softly.

Jess: "I'm sorry."

She turned to face him.

Rory: "For what?"

Jess: "I've been acting like a jerk lately. I'm taking everything out on you and I'm sorry. I didn't even ask you if you were alright tonight. I was too selfish to think about anyone but myself."

Rory: "Don't say that. You are a great friend. If you weren't you wouldn't have come out here. You wouldn't have cared that I got hurt. We wouldn't have been friends for 12 years."

She scooted over so she was closer to him and they just sat there, looking at the stars, the water, and most importantly, each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory woke up to the sun in her face. She sat up and looked around at the room she was in. 'This isn't my room.' She thought. Then it clicked.

'Duh. This is the apartment over Luke's. I must have fallen asleep on the bridge and Jess must have carried me up here. OH NO! MOM! I bet she's worried sick!'

Rory jumped out of the bed and quickly fixed her hair and clothes. She didn't want people to get the wrong idea. She ran downstairs, in a rush, and was met by her mom sitting on a bar stool, drinking coffee.

Lorelai: "Hey Rory." She said casually.

Rory: "Mom! I fell asleep and then I came down here right when I woke up because you didn't know I was here and I-"

Lorelai: "Rory, calm down. I knew you were here." She said as she took another sip of her coffee.

Rory: "How?" she asked confused.

Lorelai: "Jess called me last night. So…"

Rory: "So?"

Lorelai: "How's your arm feeling?"

Rory: "I almost forgot I sprained it. I am going to head back home and take a shower. I'll be back here in half an hour okay?"

Lorelai: "Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last night_

_She scooted over so she was closer to him and they just sat there, looking at the stars, the water, and most importantly, each other._

_They had been sitting there for an hour, with Rory's head on his shoulder, when Jess heard Rory's breathing start to slow. He let her fall asleep. She had had a long day and he didn't mind how close they were. After a half an hour, he tried to wake her up._

'_Man, she sleeps like a rock.' He thought. He picked her up and carried her to the apartment above Luke's._

_Luke: "Jess?" he asked groggily._

_Jess: "Yeah, it's me."_

_Luke: "Is that Rory?"_

_Jess: "Yeah she fell asleep on the bridge and have you ever tried to wake a Gilmore up because it's near impossible."_

_Luke: "Is she going to sleep here?"_

_Jess: "Yeah. She'll take my bed and I'll take the couch."_

_Luke: "Okay. 'Night."_

_Jess: "'Night."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was walking back to Luke's when she saw Dean sitting by the gazebo. She ran over to him and he looked up at her.

Rory: "Hey."

Dean: "Hey. I'm sorry about your arm."

'He doesn't sound sorry.' She thought.

Rory: "It's okay. It's only sprained. Where did you go last night after the accident?"

Dean: "I went home." He said as he shrugged.

'Well, thanks for making sure I was okay at the hospital.' She thought sarcastically.

Rory: "Oh, okay. Well, I've got to go. Bye."

Dean: "Bye."

Rory kept on walking to Luke's and she saw Jess behind the counter. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Rory: "Hi."

Jess: "Hi."

Rory: "Thanks for last night."

Jess: "No problem and now I know that waking a Gilmore is impossible." He said with a smirk.

Rory: "Trying to take sleep away from a Gilmore is like trying to take their cup of coffee away." She said in a fake hurt voice.

Jess was acting natural but he was actually mad again. He saw Rory walk over to Dean and talk to him and he saw how Dean acted like nothing happened last night. He didn't even look sorry, but he couldn't tell Rory this. He didn't have to. She already knew, she just didn't want to believe it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Thursday **(A/N: Dean and Rory have been together for 41 days and Rory really THINKS she loves Dean. Do NOT forget this author's note. Very important.)**

Rory was sitting with Jess at school when Shane came up to them. Rory couldn't help but glare at her.

Jess: "Rory, what are you doing on Friday? Plans with the Jolly Green Giant?"

Rory: "Yeah, we are going to this new pizza place in Hartford. You guys can come if you want." Rory mentally kicked herself for asking. 'Why do you have to be so polite?! You HATE her and you just invited her to double date!'

Before Jess could protest, Shane said

Shane: "Sure."

Rory forced a smile.

Rory: (forced) "Great. The address is 515 Albany Avenue. It is called Albany's Pizza. You can meet us there at 8."

Shane: (shocked) "Whoa! Isn't that weird? The pizza place has the same name as the street."

Rory gave Shane a 'you can't be serious' look but she didn't even notice. Even Jess was trying not to give her a 'you are such an idiot' look.

Rory: "O-kay?... Jess by the way, please don't wait until the eleventh hour to finish that history report because then I will have to suffer because I won't be able to see my best friend. Well I got to go. Bye."

Once Rory was gone Shane said to Jess,

Shane: "She's not very smart."

Jess: "What? Why?" Rory was the smartest person he knew and Shane must have been the dumbest. 'This ought to be good.' He thought.

Shane: (proudly) "Because there is not eleven hours in a day. DUH! There's thirteen."

Jess was trying to suppress his laughter but was failing miserably. Then he thought of something that made him quit laughing. 'I have to go to dinner with Dean tomorrow.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica was sitting in her room when her friend Ashley came over. **(A/N: Hehe. My friend's name is Jessica and my name is Ashley and we both HATE Dean.) **

Jessica: "Hey Ashley."

Ashley: "Hey."

Jessica and Ashley talked and soon the conversation was about Dean.

Jessica: "I really miss him."

Ashley: "Why don't you go visit him?"

Jessica: "That's a great idea! I'll go tonight and surprise him tomorrow."

Jessica called Dean's mom.

DM: "Hey Jessica."

Jessica: "Hey. Do you know where Dean is going to be tomorrow at 8:00?"

DM: "Let me check… he's going to be at a pizza place called Albany's pizza. Its address is 515 avenue."

Jessica: "Cool, thanks."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean: "Tell me again why you invited Shane and Jess."

Rory: "This is the last time I'm going to say it. I invited them because Jess is my best friend and Shane is his girlfriend."

Dean parked the car and walked in with Rory. He had his arm around Rory's waist and when they got inside, Jess and Shane were already there. Jess tried to smile at Rory but all he could do was look at Dean's arm around Rory's waist

Rory: "Hey you guys." She tried to smile but all she could look at was Shane's hand on Jess' knee.

Jess: "Hey." Jess said monotonously.

Rory and Dean sat down and Dean took Rory's hand in his. They gave each other these looks that made Jess sick. Sick because it was DEAN and Rory not him and Rory. The waitress came over and they all ordered.

Jess: "Hey Rory, I just noticed, you don't have your brace on anymore."

Rory: "Oh, I got to take it off today because my wrist healed well."

Jess: "Oh well that's good." He said awkwardly.

Jess looked behind Rory and saw a blonde heading towards them. 'She doesn't look like a waitress.' Jess thought. He was worrying. He didn't want this to be who he thought it was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: By the way, Albany's pizza is really a place and the address is real. I always search things like this to make them more… authentic.**


	15. Fights and more fights

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but school is working me hard. I'm trying the best I can. COPPERBOOM! ALSO IT WOULDN'T LET ME POST ANY DOCUMENTS!**

Chapter 15: Fights and more fights

The girl tapped Dean on the shoulder and when he turned around the girl kissed him and he kissed back.

Rory's eyes were wide and when the blonde and Dean pulled apart Shane asked,

Shane: "Who are you?"

Jessica: "I'm Jessica. His girlfriend from Chicago."

Jess saw Rory's eyes fill with tears. She got up from the table and ran out the door. Jess immediately got up and ran after Rory. He ran out the door and frantically looked both ways for Rory. He saw a person rounding the corner so he ran in that direction.

Jess: "RORY!"

The figure kept running. So did Jess. They had run for fifteen minutes when the figure finally stopped. It collapsed to the floor and just sat in a heap on the sidewalk. Jess got closer and could see her face. Her eyes were bright red and puffy. There were multiple tear streaks on her face and her hair was stuck to her cheeks.

Rory sat on the sidewalk sobbing as she shook. Jess sat down next to her and wrapped her in a bear hug. They stayed like that for a half an hour and Rory showed no signs of stopping.

Jess: "Shhh. Rory please stop crying. I hate to see you cry and he's not worth crying over. He just lost the greatest person in the world."

Rory still sobbed. 30 minutes later her sobs subsided and turned into gasps for air and sniffles.

Rory: "I… just… couldn't… believe… he… did… that. I… was… so… stupid."

Jess: "Rory, you weren't stupid. He was. Cheating on you like that and then saying he loved you? He is a huge jerk."

Rory wanted to stop crying but the waterworks wouldn't stop. She had just lost her boyfriend, the boyfriend she LOVED, because he cheated on her. The WHOLE time, he had cheated on her. All the visits to Chicago were all lies.

Finally when she stopped crying, she saw Dean round the corner.

Rory: "Oh no." she said as she started sobbing again, in the crook of Jess neck.

Jess turned around and saw Dean walking towards them. He instantly filled with anger. No that wasn't it. Fury. That's not it either. Rage. That's the word. He was instantly filled with rage. In front of him was the guy who hurt his best friend.

Jess stood up and Rory did also. She was still holding onto him though. She felt like her knees were Jell-O. They would give out if she didn't hold onto something.

Dean: "Rory.

Rory: "WHAT?!" she yelled.

Dean: "I don't love her. I love you."

Rory: "Then you wouldn't have cheated on me. It's that simple." she said sadly. She couldn't bring herself to yell because she was emotionally and physically tired.

Jess: "Just get the hell out of here Dean!" Jess yelled.

Dean: "STAY OUT OF THIS!" he roared.

Rory: "Just go away. I don't want to see you anymore. Don't try to talk to me or come near me." She said. There was no anger, bitterness, or venom in her voice. Just exhaustion.

Dean: "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cheated on you, I know that now!"

Rory was getting annoyed now. All she wanted to do was forget about Dean and go home.

Rory: "And you didn't before?! You're an idiot but you're not THAT stupid!" she yelled. She was sick of hearing this crap and she wanted to yell. She needed to.

Dean: "Just come back to me. I'll make it better. I promise."

Jess: "Give it a rest already! She doesn't want you back!" he shouted.

Dean: "SHUT UP!"

Rory: "There is nothing to make better! We are over! I wouldn't come back to you if you paid me!" she may have been a little harsh but he wouldn't go away.

Dean: Please! You are the only good thing in my life!"

Jess: "Come on Rory. Let's go." He said, softly taking her elbow and guiding her towards his car, a couple blocks away.

Dean: "No! Let her stay. We're working this out!"

Rory: "There's nothing to work out! Don't you get it!?" she said taking a step towards him.

Dean took her by the shoulders and shook her slightly.

Dean: "We can finally be together. You and me. No one else. We could move somewhere else."

Rory: "I don't want to! I don't want to move! I don't want to be together!"

Dean's face instantly hardened and he squeezed Rory's shoulders. He looked her straight in the eyes and tried to see her lying. Rory sent a panicked look to Jess who instantly came to her aid. He punched Dean right in the jaw. Dean staggered but then started walking towards Jess.

They threw punches every where. Dean punched Jess in the eye. Jess punched Dean in the stomach. Dean punched Jess in his jaw while Jess punched Dean in the eye. Dean punched Jess in the stomach. Jess punched Dean in the other eye and then got up. (**A/N: It was like the fight at Kyle's party.)**

Rory walked up to Jess and looked at Jess thoughtfully. They turned around and walked to the car in a comfortable silence. Once in the car, Rory let out a shaky, but relieved breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Rory: "I'm sorry."

Jess: "For what?" he asked confused.

Rory: "You got into a fight with Dean, you ran for fifteen minutes straight, you had to sit at the same table as 'him'" she said disgustedly, "and I basically cried all over you."

Jess: "Don't be sorry about anything. I didn't mind getting into the fight with Dean, as much as I hated sitting at the same table as him, I got to stay with you the whole night and friends are supposedly 'a shoulder to cry on' The only thing I hated was that you were hurt."

Rory: "There's one more thing I'm sorry for."

Jess: "What?"

Rory: "This." Rory said as she closed the gap between them. At first he was in shock but then he quickly responded and kissed back. When air became a necessity, they pulled apart and Jess wondered if this was actually happening.

Rory smiled a small smile but then Jess put the key ignition and started the car. Rory put her seat belt on and gave him a confused look but he didn't make eye contact with her. Jess dropped her off in front of her house and muttered a bye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory laid in her bed replaying all the scenes of the past 3 hours in her head. 'Jess is such a great friend but I think I love him. Why else do I hate Shane? If he didn't come to this dinner and Jessica showed up, I would call him before mom. I. Love. Jess.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess was trying to read on his bed but his thoughts kept going back to her. He turned the page but realized he didn't remember anything he had read. He threw the book on the floor in frustration and he looked at the ceiling. He was glad Luke wasn't there to interrupt his thoughts. He went with Lorelai to Boston because Sookie was having a baby. 'Why does she do this? Every time I get it through my head that we're just friends, she does something like this.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both teens were lying in their bed, trying to fall asleep, but failing miserably.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess woke up to the annoying beep of the alarm clock. It took every muscle in his body to refrain from throwing the alarm clock at the wall. 'Who the hell gets up at 4:30 in the morning?!' he thought. He touched his eye and flinched. 'Great. I've got a nice shiner for this town to talk about.' He thought sarcastically.

Jess groggily walked downstairs where Kirk was already sitting at a table.

Jess: "Kirk?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

Kirk: "Good morning Jess." He said casually.

Jess: "How did you get in here?" he asked as he started a pot of coffee.

Kirk: "The door was open so I just came in. I figured 2:53 was too early to wake you up."

Jess: "You've been sitting there since 2:53? What are you doing here at 3 o'clock in the morning?"

Kirk: "Cat Kirk was chasing after me so I had to get out of the house." He said simply, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Jess: "Whatever." He said as he rolled his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory woke up to the sound of the door being opened. The sound of footsteps echoed through the house. She sat up quickly and grabbed 'Howl' off of her night stand and she started walking slowly to the living room. 'Who is it? Mom's with Sookie.' She brought the book above her head as she got ready to throw it and she rounded the corner.

Rory: "AAAHHHH!" she shrieked as she threw the book and it hit Logan in the chest. Tristan and Logan both gave her a look like she was crazy.

Rory: "Don't do that! You guys scared me to death!"

Tristan: "So you were going to defend yourself with a thin book?" he asked with a smirk.

Logan: "Careful, don't make her mad. She might start throwing marshmallows and pillows at you. Then we'll really be in trouble." He said teasingly.

Rory: "You guys are SO hilarious." She said sarcastically.

Tristan: "Hey Logan, maybe we should start a comedy club. We can have t shirts and everything." He said in a sarcastic excited voice.

Logan: "Maybe we should. Seeing as Rory thinks we are SO hilarious." He mocked while smiling. "But Rory has to go to every show."

Rory: "I wouldn't go if you paid me." She said. The smile she had on seconds before dropped and tears came back to her eyes as she remembered lat night's events.

Tristan: "Whoa Mary. What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Both Tristan and Logan had concerned looks on their faces. Rory just shook her head and muttered a 'nothing.' She composed herself and looked up, putting a fake smile on her face.

Rory: "Let me get dressed and then let's go to Luke's." she said as she walked out the door.

While Rory was getting dressed, she tried to reduce the puffiness of her eyes. She also wore a light sweater over her shoulders, because they were bruised from Dean grabbing her last night. She got the puffiness in her eyes down a little bit with ice but then she went to Luke's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess was giving Kirk his grilled cheese circles and his fries, which he had to use as a dam other wise Kirk, would have sent it back because of the pickle juice. The bell rang above the door and Jess didn't look up.

He heard Tristan's voice and immediately looked up to find Rory and Logan with him.

Tristan: "Nothing. What do you mean nothing Mary? We're laughing and having a good time when you all of a sudden get that 'I'm a puppy that's gotten kicked too many times' look." (**A/N: Sorry to a terrible beauty, I couldn't resist. It was SO cute. I'm really really sorry. You can hate me if you want.)**

Rory: "Tristan, Logan. It was nothing." She said as she looked down.

Logan: "Rory, we've known you too long to know that when you say 'it was nothing' that means it was something big. Now, what was it?"

Rory looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Tristan and Logan's eyes instantly softened and they both looked at her sadly.

Rory: "Later." She said softly.

Jess came over with the pot of coffee and poured Rory a cup of coffee. He looked at Logan and Tristan as if saying 'Don't push the subject." They understood and tried to change the subject. They wanted to know more than ever now because Jess had a black eye and he looked sore but everyone knows better than to cross Jess.

Tristan: "Okay, now for the real reason we came over here. There's a party going on at Kyle's place tonight and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to go."

Jess: "I'm not sure." He said looking at Rory who was still looking at the ground.

Rory mumbled something that no one could make out so they all asked

Jess, Tristan, and Logan: "What?"

Rory: "I said I'll go." She said in her normal voice but with a low tone.

Jess looked at Rory uneasily and she felt his gaze. She fixed her posture and tried to go back to herself so everyone wouldn't make a big deal about her.

Rory: "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. I'll take chocolate chip pancakes." She said trying to sound upbeat and trying to smile.

Jess: "Are you sure you want to go to a party, Rory? I mean last night-"

Rory: "I'm just going to forget last night and move on." She said as she looked down again. She looked up and smiled, "So how are those chocolate chip pancakes coming diner boy?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Jess: "Uh, I'll go tell Caesar." He said as he gave her a worried look and walked away.

Tristan: "What was that about?" he whispered to Logan.

Logan: "No idea." He whispered back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory walked into the diner with Tristan and Logan but she was nervous. 'Has Jess thought about the kiss? Are we going to be together now? Am I too late?' she walked in and sat down.

She was starting to get annoyed though. Logan and Tristan were giving her an interrogation and it kept bringing back memories of last night. Before Rory could calm herself down, she was about to cry.

Jess walked over and Tristan and Logan backed off. They invited her to a party and at first she was apprehensive but she thought 'Who cares? I don't have a boyfriend. I might as well have a little fun tonight. It will probably take my mind off things."

She agreed and she knew Jess was worried about her but she tried to act natural. She never looked him in the eye. They both knew he could read her eyes like an open book. He finally walked away leaving behind a confused group of people.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory had finished eating and now everyone was sitting at the table, staring, awkwardly. Nobody knew what to say so Rory finally spoke up.

Rory: "I guess now is a good time as any to tell you guys about last night."

Tristan and Logan just nodded, carefully. They didn't want to do anything to upset her.

Rory: "But I don't want to tell you guys here." She said as she saw Mrs. Patty stop talking and trying to eavesdrop.

Logan: "So…"

Rory: "The bridge." She said as she nodded. More to herself than anyone else, to reassure herself. Tristan and Logan were her friends so they deserved to know what had happened.

Jess saw them walk out and he heard something about the bridge so he yelled to Caesar.

Jess: "Caesar, take over for 20 minutes."

Caesar: "But I can't cook and serve."

Jess: "Why not?" asked Jess annoyed.

Caesar: "Because then I have to run to the people, then the kitchen, then the people, then the kitchen, then the people…"

Jess: "Alright fine. Fine."

Jess looked around frantically for someone who could serve people their food while he was gone. A Korean about his age walked in and looked around. She was obviously new to Stars Hollow.

Jess: "Hey um…" he said as he pointed to the Korean.

Lane: "Lane." She said for him.

Jess: "Lane, could you serve food to all these people. I know you're new here but I really need to talk to someone and Caesar can't…"

Lane: "I'll do it um…"

Jess: "Jess."

Lane: "Jess. Okay, I'll serve food."

Jess: "Cool thanks." Jess said as he ran out the diner door.

Lane walked behind the counter and picked up a plate of food. She turned to Caesar and said to him,

Lane: "Are you Caesar?"

Caesar: "Yeah."

Lane: "Who does this go to?"

Caesar: "Kirk. Over there." he said as he pointed to Kirk in the corner of the diner.

Lane walked over to Kirk and set down his food.

Kirk: "You're not Jess."

Lane: "No, I'm not."

Kirk: "Where's Jess?"

Lane: "He went out."

Kirk: "Oh alright." He said as he began eating his French fries with his fork. Lane gave him a weird look and walked away to serve more food.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Last night x 3

Chapter 16: Last night x3

12:00 PM

Jess ran out the diner and caught up with Tristan, Rory, and Logan right before they stepped onto the bridge. Everyone sat down and waited for a couple minutes. Finally Rory spoke.

Rory: "Last night… Jess, Shane, me, and Dean" she spit out Dean's name like it left a bad taste on her tongue "were at this new pizza place in Hartford. Jess and Shane were already there when we got there so we sat down and ordered."

She took a deep shaky breath as she tried to continue.

Rory: "Someone taps Dean on the shoulder so I turn around and he is kissing this blonde. I just sit there, processing when Shane finally asks who the girl is. She's his girlfriend from Chicago."

By now she's in tears and all of the guys on the bridge are clenching their fists and teeth. They listened patiently to the rest of the story, waiting to beat Dean up. Rory is still crying as she finishes the story.

Rory: "I stand up and just run, trying to get as far from there as possible, thinking about everything he has ever said to me. It's all bull and I was so naïve that I believed it! The visits to Chicago, the phone calls, everything. I finally collapse on the ground and just sit there."

Rory took another shaky breath as she thought about what happened next.

Rory: "Jess had apparently been chasing me so right when I collapsed he was right there. I must have sat on the sidewalk and cried for an hour and half. I was finally starting to stop when Dean rounded the corner and said that he loved me.

Rory tried to stay strong but a sob escaped her mouth and she had to take a minute to compose herself.

Rory: "He wouldn't leave me alone and I got SO mad! He said he didn't know that he wasn't supposed to cheat on me and that was all of the crap I could take! I got mad and walked up to him but then he grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me and squeeze my shoulders. That was when I panicked and Jess caught on and he punched Dean and then they got into a big fight. We finally got to the car" Rory sent Jess a nervous look 'and Jess drove me home." Rory's crying had subsided and now the only proof she had cried were her big, puffy eyes.

Logan: "Hence the puffy eyes and Jess' shiner." Logan said slowly as he processed it through his mind.

Tristan growled and glared off into the distance.

Tristan: "I'm just going to give Dean a little talk Right now." Tristan said as he stood.

Logan: "I'll help you." Logan said angrily as he also stood.

Rory: "No! You guys, please don't. I'm asking you as a friend. Jess already beat him up pretty good last night. If he tries to talk to me or come near me, I will call you guys. I promise." Rory said as she pleaded with her eyes.

Jess just sat there fuming. About two things. Hearing the story again made him realize he didn't beat up Dean nearly enough. Dean should be barely conscious and the next thing was Rory and his kiss. 'So it meant nothing to her.' He thought bitterly. 'Dammit! I get my hopes up and this is what I get. I'll just do what we did last time and pretend it never happened. I'll hang out with Shane more too. If she wants it this way, fine.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:00

Rory was sitting on the bridge, alone, when a young Korean girl came onto the bridge.

Lane: "Oh, Sorry! I can leave if you want."

Rory: "No that's okay." She said as she wiped away her tears.

Lane sat down and looked at Rory concerned. Rory didn't seem to notice.

Lane: "My name's Lane, by the way."

Rory: "Rory."

Lane: "Okay, I know this may seem weird since I just met you but you can tell me what's wrong and I can help you. Only if you want." Lane said shyly.

Rory: "Are you sure?"

Lane: "Yeah. Of course. I need a little drama. Mama Kim's life has no drama."

Rory: "Huh?"

Lane: "Never mind. So, what's wrong?"

Rory: "Well it all started 12 years ago when I was reading a book called Howl. This kid named Chuck Presby came up to me and…"

Rory finished telling Lane her story and Lane just sat there, processing. Rory was getting nervous. Lane didn't say anything. She seemed to be in a daze.

Rory: "Lane?"

Lane: "Oh sorry." She said as she snapped out of her trance.

Rory: "What do you think I should do?"

Lane: "I think you should tell him how you feel. He's never going to know if you don't tell him and for all you know, he won't figure it out for another 10 years. By then your story will have a middle and an ending but no beginning or 'the early years.'"

Rory: "What if he doesn't like me back?"

Lane: "It's just a chance you'll have to take. What if he does? What if you guys have something really special? You wouldn't want to miss something that could be the best thing in your life."

Rory: "You know what. You're right." Rory said confidently.

Lane: "Now, go get him tiger."

Rory told Lane thanks and started off towards Luke's. The familiar bell rang above the door.

Luke: "Hey Rory."

Rory: "Hey Luke. I'm going to go upstairs to see Jess, okay?"

Luke: "Yeah sure. That's fine."

Rory walked behind the curtain and quietly climbed the stairs. Her knuckles were a couple inches away from the door and she couldn't bring herself to knock. She must have stood there for 5 minutes before she finally knocked. Nobody answered so she knocked again.

Rory: "Jess?"

Nothing. Rory opened the door and what she saw in the apartment sent her into a state of shock. Jess and Shane were making out on his bed. Rory just stood there with wide eyes.

Rory: (gasp)

Jess and Shane quickly parted and they looked at Rory. Rory's cheeks started getting red and Rory finally realized what happened. She started backing out of the room while blankly looking ahead.

Jess: "Rory?" Jess asked, confused by her expression.

Rory just kept walking backwards until she was completely out of the room and she closed the door. She could feel the back of her throat burning and her eyes stinging but she just turned around and walked down the stairs.

Jess followed after her, confused by the way she was acting. She was staring blankly ahead, walking in the direction of the bridge. He stayed behind her but not close enough that she knew he was there. They finally got to the bridge where Lane was waiting. Lane sent Rory a smile and looked confusedly behind her.

Rory turned around and was met by Jess walking up to her. 'Great.' She thought sarcastically. She smiled a fake smile at him and he just looked even more confused. 'What the hell? She barges in on me and Shane, walks out like a zombie, and then flashes a desperate house wife smile.'

Rory: "Jess? I didn't know you were following me." She forced out with yet another fake smile.

Jess: "Yeah. You were just acting kind of weird."

Rory: "I was just caught off guard, that's all." She said in an I'm-too-peppy voice.

Jess: "Whatever." Jess said as he walked away. He didn't sound mad or anything, just a little weirded out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4:00

Once Jess left the bridge Lane gave a questioning look to Rory.

Lane: "What was that all about?"

Rory: "I went to go tell him how I feel and he was playing tongue hockey with his GIRLFRIEND! I totally forgot about her. GOD! I AM SO STUPID!"

Lane: "You are NOT stupid. From what I've seen, I am guessing you are the top in your class. This is just a mild set back."

Rory: A MILD SET BACK! He has a girlfriend! And that shows just how much the kiss meant to him."

Lane: "Which means that you just have to wait it out a little longer. Is he worth waiting for?"

Rory: "Yeah." She said softly as she smiled a small smile.

Lane: "Can you see him with this girlfriend in 6 months? A year?"

Rory: "No."

Lane: "See. Now you just have to show him what he's missing."

Rory: "How?"

Lane: "Just hang out with guys a lot. Make him jealous and when he gets jealous ask him why and then you guys will have your big movie moment."

Rory: "You know its funny how we talk like we've been best friends forever."

Lane: "Yeah it is. Maybe we just connect."

Rory: "Maybe. Do you want to go to Luke's? It's this really great diner with great food. I go there every day."

Lane: "Sure. I was actually there today. Jess asked me to serve food while he tried to keep up with you guys when you came over here." (chuckling) "That Kirk is a weird one."

Rory: "He's very… one of a kind." Said Rory also laughing.

Lane: "That's a delicate way of putting it." She said as Rory and her were now in full on laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4:30

Rory and Lane walked through the door and Rory squealed.

Rory: "MOM!"

Lorelai: "Offspring!"

They ran to each other and hugged and they did a little happy dance. Lane just watched this whole process.

Lorelai: "So… who's your friend?" she asked looking at Lane.

Rory: "Oh! Right. This is Lane. Lane this is my mom, Lorelai."

Lorelai: "Hi."

Lane: "Hey."

Lorelai: "Did you just move here?"

Lane: "Yeah. I used to live in Montana but my mom thought 'the angels lived near here.' She is very religious. And scary. But that's mama Kim for you. Sorry, I'm ranting."

Lorelai just stared at her with her mouth wide open. Then she smiled.

Lorelai: "OH MY GOD! It's another Gilmore Girl! Rory nice choice. We've got to show her the ropes and we need to take her to a movie night."

Rory: "Yeah, that would be great."

Lane: "Sure, anytime. I'll just tell my mom I'm going to a prayer rally."

Lorelai: "She even sounds like me." She said proudly.

5:00

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:00

Lorelai, Lane, and Rory had been talking for an hour. Jess was just watching them. 'Man, they can talk!' he thought. He was making another pot of coffee and Lorelai, Lane and Rory were all looking out the window. Dean walked by, beaten up, and he glared at Rory.

Lorelai gave Rory a suspicious look.

Lorelai: "Rory? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Rory: "Um… I met Lane, Tristan and Logan were in town, me and Dean broke up, I have homework." She said as she listed everything off, trying to say the her and Dean thing super fast.

Lorelai: "What?! You and Dean broke up?!" she said, loudly, because she was shocked Rory wouldn't tell her that first.

Rory: "Yeah."

Jess just watched Rory and Lorelai with interest.

Lorelai: "Is that why Jess looks like Petey the dog?"

Jess: "Hey!" Jess said defensively.

Lorelai: "Sorry man it's the truth." (turning attention back to Rory) "What happened? You guys were doing so well."

Rory: "I knew we were going to break up soon but I didn't know it would end the way it did because that hurt a hell of a lot worse."

Jess gave his full attention to Rory now. He didn't know she knew they were going to break up soon.

Lorelai: "Whoa this must be bad." (to Lane) "Rory said hell." (to herself) "Rory said hell."

Rory: "MOM!"

Lorelai: "Sorry. How did you know it was going to end?"

Rory: "Because he was always telling me to stop hanging out with Jess and he was always getting jealous. He talked about Jess so much HE could've been dating him. I told him that he would either have to live with the fact that me and Jess are friends or he would have to hit the road."

_Flash back_

_2 weeks ago_

_Rory and Dean were sitting by the gazebo. Rory was reading as Dean was sighing, trying to make himself clear that he was bored._

_Dean: "After you read, how about we go see Lord of the rings again?"_

_Rory: "I can't today."_

_Dean: "Why not?"_

_Rory: "Me and Jess are hanging out tonight at my house."_

_Dean: "I'll go with you guys then." He said with clenched teeth._

_Rory looked up from her book and tried to put this as politely as she could._

_Rory: "Dean, you and Jess don't really get along. I just need some alone time with my best friend."_

_Dean: "Fine. Do what you want." He said angrily as he backed away._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jess was really interested now. And shocked. He knew Rory 'loved' Dean but she was willing to give him up so he and her could be friends.

Lorelai: "Wow. Why did it end?"

Rory: "Oh goody. Time for the fun part." She said bitterly and sarcastically.

Lorelai: "Jeez, you are MAD."

Rory: "Well I should be! He was dating some bimbo behind my back **(A/N: Sorry to my friend Jessica if you read this. I don't really think you're a bimbo.) **in Chicago. We were on a date when she came up behind him and they started kissing. I ran out of the pizza place and ran for like 15 minutes. I finally stopped and sat on the floor and Jess did too. He was, apparently, chasing after me. After an hour and a half of crying I stop and guess who comes around the corner. He says he loves me, yada yada, he asks me to be with him, yada yada, he squeezes my shoulders, yada yada, and Jess and him fight." She says all in one breath.

Lorelai: "What?! That little son of a bi-"

Rory: "Mom!"

Lorelai: "What?! I can call him whatever I want!"

Rory: "No, that's not why I said 'mom'! If anyone asks for the story, can YOU tell them? I'm sick of telling it."

Lorelai: "Sure. How could you not tell me this before?!"

Rory: "I don't know! I just didn't want to get into it!"

Lorelai: "WHY?! WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL YOUR OWN MOM?!"

Rory: "LUKE! COFFEE! NOW!" she screamed as loud as she could. Then she put her arms on the table and layed on them, face down. "Mom, just let it go. I don't want to talk about it anymore, I don't want to think about it, I don't want to cry about it anymore."

Lorelai: "Fine." She said calmer.

Lane: "Um, I know this might sound weird right now but a movie night tonight would probably calm things down."

Lorelai: "You know what Lane? You're right. Why don't you go off and tell your mom you're going to a prayer rally right now?" she said with a half smile.

Lane: "Okay. How will I find you guys?"

Lorelai: "We'll leave a trail of skittles."

Lane: "Whatever you say." She said as she smirked and walked off.

Lorelai: "Rory, why don't you go rent the movies? I'll pay and then meet you at the crapshack."

Rory: "Okay. Meet you there." She said a little more cheerful than she was five minutes ago.

Rory walked away and Lorelai walked towards Jess. Jess looked up from his book and gave Lorelai a confused look.

Lorelai: "Did you at least get a couple good shots in?" she asked softly.

Jess: "Yeah, but now I wish I would have gotten more." He said just as quiet.

Lorelai just smiled a small smile at him and walked out of the diner. Luke came out and looked around.

Luke: "Didn't Rory just scream at me to get her some coffee?" he asked confused.

Jess: "Luke. Luke. Luke. You know you have to be faster than that to give a Gilmore Girl coffee." He said as he smirked walking away.

7:00

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. It wouldn't let me post I hope you like my story and please review so I can make the story even better!**


	17. Get a clue!

Chapter 17: Get a clue!

Rory was walking home with DVDs in hand when she went to turn around. She forgot her jacket in the movie store. She turned around and _BUMP._

Rory: "Oh, I'm sorry." She said before she looked at the person's face. The person hadn't seen her face either.

Dean: "Me too." It almost sounded sincere. Then he saw Rory's face. His eyes harden and his jaw was set.

Rory looked up and her heart sank. It showed too because she had a 'deer in the headlights' look.

Dean: "Hi, Rory." He spit out.

Rory: "I've got to go." She said as she started walking away.

Dean: "Just tell me why you won't be with me." He was pleading now.

'What the hell? Is he freaking bipolar?' she thought.

Rory: "Because I just don't."

Dean: "Just name the reasons."

Rory: "Fine! A couple names that seem to fit you come to mind! Jerk. Ass. Arrogant inconsiderate. Mindless bag boy low life butt face miscreant!"

Dean: "I can change!" he said as he blocked her way out.

Rory: "No you can't! And I don't want you to. The real reason is… I'm not in love with you. It's somebody else, but there are too busy sucking face with a multi colored hair bimbo!"

Dean just stood there, stunned, while Rory walked away. 'Wait a second.' Rory thought. 'Aren't I supposed to go to a party?'

Rory walked in front of the crap shack and walked in. Lane and Lorelai were already there, setting up the food.

Lane: "I can't believe you actually left a trail of skittles!"

Lorelai: "I always keep my word."

Once they heard Rory they looked up.

Lorelai: "Hey hon."

Rory: "Hey."

Lorelai: "What's wrong?" Lorelai could tell something was wrong because her daughter had her 'thinking face' on.

Rory: "I just remembered I was supposed to go to a party but that's okay. I'll just stay here."

Lorelai: "WHAT?! You NEVER pass up a party. It upsets the party gods." She said smiling.

Lane: "Yeah. You have to go. Someone here needs some action… wait that came out wrong."

Rory: "Are you sure?"

Lorelai: "Yeah, I can show Lane all the ropes tonight and then next time everyone will know all the traditions."

Rory: "Are you REALLY sure?"

Lorelai and Lane: "Positive."

Rory called Logan and asked if he could pick her up. Lorelai and Lane helped her get ready. She was wearing an aqua blue tank top with a white jacket and dark jeans. Her hair was curled, lightly, and had a clip in the back.

Logan's car pulled up in the driveway and he honked twice. Rory called a bye to her mom and Lane and walked outside.

Logan: "Hey Ace. You look nice."

Rory: "Thanks."

The car was pretty much silent the whole way there except for the radio which the two teens constantly sang along too.

They walked inside and it was already pretty wild. From the looks of it, the keg had been out for quite sometime. Rory and Logan went their separate ways and Rory scanned the room for someone she knew.

So far no luck. Don't know, don't want to know, haven't seen before, too drunk to know, don't know, don't know, Nicole!

Nicole was Rory's best friend in Preschool and Kindergarten. She moved to Michigan a couple of days before Jess came to town.

Rory: "Hey Nicole."

Nicole: "Um… hi?"

Rory: "Do I look familiar to you at all?"

Nicole: "Not to be mean or anything but not really."

Rory: "It's me. Rory."

Nicole: "Rory!" she squealed.

Rory: "Hey, long time no see." She said smiling.

Nicole: "What are you doing here?"

Rory: "I should be asking you that question."

Nicole: "Well, Michigan was getting a little boring so we moved to… Florida, Montana, California, Rhode Island, Hawaii, Oklahoma, Texas and Idaho."

Rory: "Wow. How long have you been here? It looks like they've had the keg out for quite some time."

Nicole: "Oh yeah, they have. It's been out for a good hour and a half."

Rory: "Grreeeaatt. So… tell me what's happened to you in the past 14 ye- oh no."

Nicole: "What?" Nicole asked as she looked where Rory was looking. A tall guy with dark brown hair was walking towards them.

Dean: "Hi Rory, who's your friend." He said in a fake happy tone.

Rory: "Ummm… I don't really think that's your business." She said in the same tone.

Dean: "Can we talk?" he said in his regular voice.

Rory: "What part of 'don't talk to me' don't you get?" she said, still in the fake happy voice.

Dean: "Please."

Rory: "Nicole, can you give us a second?"

Nicole: "Sure." She said smiling.

Rory walked fast by Dean and turned to him when they were a good distance away from Nicole.

Rory: "What do you have to say to me?"

Dean: "Can we go somewhere more private?" he asked.

Rory and Dean went up the stairs to Kyle's bedroom and she closed the door.

Rory: "You know, I have actually thought about this moment. A lot. What would Dean say to me if I ever saw him again? I mean he says he loves me, he lies to me and says he goes to Chicago when he actually goes to see his girlfriend in Chicago. How can he explain that? We have been together for 2 months and not once did he break up with me or her so he can't possibly have a good excuse for that right? I have imagined hundreds of different scenarios with a hundred great last parting lines and I've got to tell you I'm really curious to see which way this is going to go."

Dean: "I'm sorry. You've got to believe me."

Rory: "Why?! What if I don't believe you?!" she screamed.

Dean looked like he was thinking until he sprang forward and kissed Rory. She was in shock for a second until she finally comprehended what was happening and pulled away.

Rory: "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Dean: "I know you want to be with me." He said pleading.

Rory: "The truth is Dean, I don't. Didn't you hear my little speech? You know, bag boy butt faced miscreant. Does any of this sound familiar?!"

Dean: "Can you just hear me out?"

Rory sighed but nodded. She sat on the bed because if she didn't listen to EVERYTHING, he wouldn't ever shut up.

Dean surprisingly sat next to her on the bed. She gave him a look but he didn't notice.

Dean: "I really do love you. I thought Jessica knew that when I moved out here we were over."

Rory nodded for him to go on but he took this the wrong way. He leaned in and kissed her again. She tried to pull away but his hand was on the back of her head. She finally jumped up and sent him a glare.

Rory: "Don't come near me again!"

Dean looked like he was about to refuse but he finally nodded his head sadly.

Rory walked out of the room and went downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory spotted Logan across the room. She walked over to him.

Logan: "Hey Ace."

Rory: "Ummm… Logan, I'm going to catch a cab home, k?"

Logan: "Okay. Is everything okay?"

Rory: Yeah, everything's fine." She lied.

Rory took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

Rory: "Hello, operator… Can I have the number for cab?... Pick a company, any one. Thanks."

Rory dialed a number.

Rory: "Yeah, how long until you can pick me up?... The address is uh 1344 sycamore road in Hartford. A half an hour, okay?"

Rory looked around for Nicole but she didn't see her. 'Oh well, I'll just wait outside.' Rory was walking outside when she passed by the keg. 'Should I? Gilmore drop the bambi act. You're not in a Disney movie, just take a drink.'

Rory filled a cup with the beer and took a sip. She winced as she swallowed but she didn't stop. 'Just one more. This is just to pass time, right?' She didn't care, she was stressed so she filled it up again and downed it. She took one last drink and staggered outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess was putting the chairs on top of the diner tables when he looked outside. It was 11:30 in Stars Hollow so it was a complete ghost town but Jess thought he saw something move from inside the gazebo.

He walked outside and as he came closer he saw that it was Rory, but her back was to him. He put his hand on her shoulder and she screamed. She turned around and looked at him giggling.

Rory: "Hi, Jess." She said in a silly tone.

Jess: "Rory?"

Rory: "That's my name don't wear it out." She said sending herself into a giggling fit.

Jess: "Are you drunk?" he asked unbelieving.

Rory: "Nope. Maybe. Just a little." She said measuring with her fingers.

Jess: "I'll take that as a yeah. Why don't we go to the diner and sober you up a little with some coffee? How much did you drink?" he asked, not believing he was asking Rory Gilmore this.

Rory: "One… after another and another." She said once again giggling.

Jess helped her up and walked her over to the diner. He poured her a cup of coffee and then 3 hours later she finally passed out. Jess brought her upstairs because Luke was with Nicole that night. He called Lorelai and told her Rory was spending the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sunday Morning**

Rory woke up at 9:00 and she sat up, while she rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room.

Rory: "Whoa. Déjà vu."

Jess: "What?" Jess asked from the couch.

Rory: "AAAHH! Ow. Stupid girly voice. I can hear my own voice. Do you have any aspirin?"

Jess: "Yeah here." He said as he handed her an aspirin bottle.

Rory: "Not to self; never drink that much again." She said after she swallowed two aspirins.

Jess: "How many did you have?"

Rory: "I think I had… 5 or 6."

Jess: "My little Rory's growing up." He said in a sarcastic voice.

Rory: "Shut up. So… did I do anything embarrassing last night?"

Jess: "You called yourself Britney Spears and started singing and dancing to 'Oops I did it again' on the diner tables, you used the diner's bar as a cat walk and said you were on America's Next Top Model. I tried to get you down but you kept saying 'I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to win' and then"

Rory: "There's an 'and then'" she said as she groaned.

Jess: "You basically pretended you were in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and you danced around like Willy Wonka. You started singing 'The Candy man' and doing somersaults."

Rory: "Oh my God!"

Jess: "Yeah. I tried to give you coffee but that just seemed to energize you."

Rory: "Was anybody around?"

Jess: "No, except your mom heard you singing 'Oops I did it again' on the phone."

Rory: "She is going to mock me forever."

Jess: "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Rory: "No, why?" she asked confused.

Jess: "You just mentioned… something."

Rory: "What?" she asked a little panic in her voice.

Jess: "You were sitting at a table talking to a salt shaker, which was very amusing, but you said 'Why doesn't he leave me alone? He cheats on me but never leaves me alone."

Rory: "Reall- oh" she said as the memories rushed back to her. "Now I remember."

Jess: "I'm just taking a wild guess… it was about Dean." He said sarcastically.

Rory: "Yeah, something happened last night."

Jess' eyes widened.

Jess: "You don't mean…"

Rory: "NO! God no!"

Jess: "Jeez, give me a heart attack."

Rory: "I was talking to Nicole, who was my best friend before you showed up, and Dean comes up to me and asks to talk to me. I told him no but he kept asking so I finally said fine. He asks if we can go somewhere more private so we went to Kyle's parents bedroom. He kisses me. I try to leave and he asks me to hear him out so I do. He kisses me again except this time I can't pull away because his hand is on the back of my head so I turn and leave but before I do I tell him never to talk to me again and he agrees." She said gasping for breath at the end.

Jess: "I'm gonna kill him. Can't he take a hint?!"

Rory: "I guess not. It's something all the guys in my life have a problem with." She muttered.

Jess: "What?" he asked even though he heard.

Rory: "Nothing." She said quickly.

Jess: "O-kay. Your mom brought you some clothes. She came here early this morning because she had to go to the inn. They're over there." He said as he pointed to the clothes.

Rory: "Okay cool."

They both sat there in an awkward silence not knowing what to do.

Jess: "Well I'm just gonna-" he said pointing towards the diner.

Rory: "Yeah."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory walked down the stairs and the first thing she saw was Lane.

Rory: "Lane? Why are you serving people?"

Lane: "Luke gave me a job. So, I see you came down from upstairs. Jess finally dump the bimbo?"

Rory: "No, I just spent the night. As friends. Only. Unfortunately."

Lane: "Are you sure he's worth waiting for?"

Rory: "I'm sure." She said as she looked at Jess and Jess looked at her and smiled.

Lane: "Whatever you say." She said smiling as she walked over to take orders.

Rory sat down at the bar and suddenly realized she didn't know where her cell phone was. She started looking around the diner. She crouched down and looked under a couple tables, trying to avoid the weird glances at her.

Rory: "AHA!" she said as she spotted her cell phone under a table. She crawled under the table and grabbed her cell phone and jumped up.

She looked around and everyone had stopped eating and talking and were instead giving her a 'you belong in a nut house' look. She blushed and slowly walked back to the bar and sat down. The chatter and eating continued and Rory was still blushing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lane: "Jess, can I take my break?"

Jess: "Yeah."

Lane walked over to where Rory was eating and sat next to her.

Rory: "Hey."

Lane: "Hey."

Rory: "I don't think he likes me the way I like him." She whined.

Lane: "How do you know?"

Just then Shane walked in and walked up to Jess. She leaned over the counter and started making out with him. Rory pushed her plate away, disgustedly, and looked at Lane.

Rory: "That's how." She said looking at Shane and Jess.

Rory and Lane just had mind less chatter when it came back to Jess.

Lane: "Have you tried making him jealous?"

Rory: "And just how do I go about doing that?"

Lane: "Um… well… I'm not sure but we can ask Lorelai."

Rory: "Yeah, you're right. I wonder why I didn't think of that."

Jess: "Think of what?" Jess asked as he walked over to fill up Rory's coffee.

Rory looked around the diner and realized Shane had already left.

Rory: "Asking my mom for advice." She silently hoped he wouldn't push the subject but being Jess, he did.

Jess: "About?"

Rory was racking her brain for something to say. Her eyes got wide and she got the 'deer in headlights' look. If possible, her eyes got bigger when she answered him.

Rory: "Popcorn."

Jess: "Excuse me?"

Rory: "Never question a Gilmore." She said shaking her head with a serious look and wide eyes.

Jess just gave her a weird look and walked away. Rory and Lane looked at each other and started cracking up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18: Britney lives


	18. Britney Lives

Chapter 18: Britney lives

**A/N: Sunday Night**

Rory and Lorelai walked into the diner to eat some dinner. Luke smiled at them and Lorelai smiled back, and went to sit down. She was so caught up in smiling at Luke that she almost missed her chair. Luckily, Rory caught her before she fell.

Luke: "Hey. What can I get you?"

Lorelai: "I think I'll take a burger with a side of onion rings, fries, and a piece of pie. OH! Don't forget the coffee." She said with a smile, saying the coffee part in a sing song voice.

Luke: "You are going to die young, you know that?"

Lorelai: "Yes, but I'll die happy."

Luke: "Rory, what about you?"

Rory: "I'll take the same."

Lorelai: "See! Now we can both die together!"

Luke just rolled his eyes and walked away. Lorelai and Rory were smiling and suddenly, Lorelai sent an evil smile to Rory. Rory just gave he a confused look but then she realized what she was about to do.

Rory: "Mom." She said in a little bit scared tone.

Lorelai: "Oops I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in the game!" she sang, out of tune and LOUD.

Rory: "Please! Have mercy!"

Lorelai: "For now." She said with a grin.

Jess walked into the diner and he started walking towards the stairs.

Luke: "Jess, where have you been all day?!"

Jess: "Out."

Rory and Lorelai looked at each other and Lorelai looked at Rory with a 'what do you know' look and Rory answered her by twirling her hair around her fingers and pretending to chew gum. Lorelai gave her a 'he's still going out with her' look and Rory gave her an 'I can't believe it either. What does he see in her?' look.

Jess: "Can you guys stop talking about me and Shane?" he said exasperated.

Rory: "We're not even talking. We're just sitting here, not saying anything." She said in her best innocent voice.

Jess: "Sure." Jess said sarcastically.

Lorelai: "Luke, when is our food going to be ready? We've waited the longest yet." She said, complaining. "And Rory, take off your jacket, you're making me hot."

Rory: "How am I- fine." She stopped in mid question because she knew it would get her no where. She took off her jacket and she accidentally forgot about her bruises.

Lorelai: "Oh my God! Rory, what happened to your arms?!" she asked very concerned.

Jess walked over and so did Luke and they all looked at Rory's upper arms. They had bruises from her shoulders to 3 inches down her arm.

Luke: "Do you need some ice?"

Jess: "How did this happen?" he asked in a low angry voice.

Rory: "Well… um… you remember when Dean kind of grabbed me by my shoulders? Well this is what happened. I didn't want you guys to see. Why do you think I have been wearing a jacket for the past 2 days? I just knew you guys would make a big deal out of it and its not a big deal."

Lorelai: "What do you mean not a big deal?! You're arms are bruised because he grabbed you!"

Luke: "I'm gonna kill him."

Jess: "Get in the back of the line. I've got dibs." He said angrily.

Rory: "You guys just stop! I want to move on from the past weekend! Okay?! Its over! Just move on! I'm sick of remembering all of this! Just let it go!"

Everyone was quiet after Rory's out burst and she just sat there, looking at the ground.

Lorelai: "Um… okay. We'll drop it, right guys?"

Luke: "Fine." He grumbled.

Lorelai looked at Jess expectantly but he didn't say anything.

Lorelai: "Jess?"

Jess: "Whatever." He mumbled as he walked away.

After a couple minutes of silence between the Gilmore's, Lorelai looked up at Rory. Rory looked up, too, and spoke.

Rory: "Mom, there's something I need to ask you."

Lorelai: "Shoot."

Rory: "Well… I uh… can't ask you here?" she said as she looked at Jess.

Lorelai caught on and looked over at Jess and then at Rory. She told her through her eyes that she had a plan.

Lorelai: "Hey uh Luke? Can you put our food in a to go box? Rory's feeling a little sick."

Rory was nodding her head to Luke until she heard the sick part. Then she sent a panicked look to her mom but quickly looked back at Luke regularly. She didn't want to blow her cover.

Rory: "Um… right. I think have a head… flu… stomach… cold thing."

Luke: "Um, alright." He said not believing a word they said, nor did Jess.

He put their food in a box and gave it to Rory.

Lorelai: "No coffee for the road?" she said pouting.

Luke: "No." he said sternly.

Lorelai: "Lucas!" she sang. "It would be in your best interest to give me a cup of coffee for the road."

Rory: "Mom, you don't mean-"

Lorelai: "Oh yes, I do." She said grinning.

Luke: "I'll take my chances."

Lorelai: "OOPS I DID IT AGAIN, I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART, GOT LOST IN THE GAME, OH BABY BABY, OOPS YOU THINK I'M IN LOVE" she sang VERY loud.

Luke: "Here! Take it!" he said as he shoved a cup of coffee in her arms.

Lorelai: "Thank you." She said in her Bambi McBimbo voice.

Luke just rolled his eyes and Lorelai just smiled.

Rory: "Um… mom. I think we better hurry because me being sick and all…"

Lorelai: "What hon?" she asked Rory, smiling. At first Rory thought she was kidding but then she really saw that she was too busy flirting with Luke. Jess just watched, with a blank expression on his face, Rory try and get her mom's attention.

Rory finally thought of something that would knock Lorelai straight out of her daze.

Rory: "Mom, can you stop flirting with Luke so we can go home and eat? We all know you guys want to be together but please, show some self control." She said in an innocent voice but loud enough for her and Luke to hear. Jess smirked.

Lorelai blushed furiously and Luke looked awkward. Lorelai said a weird goodbye and rushed out of the diner. Once they were outside, Lorelai glared at Rory.

Rory: "Come on. You've got to admit, it was funny!" she defended.

Lorelai: "That wasn't funny! It was awkward and… and weird… and ok maybe it was a LITTLE funny." She said smiling at the end.

Once they walked in the house, Rory plopped onto the couch and Lorelai followed suit.

Rory: "Now, on to the HUGE problem."

Lorelai: "Now would this problem have anything to do with a black haired, James

Dean-y type of guy, whose name rhymes with 'mess?"

Rory: "Remember when I said that Jess drove me home? Well something happened in between."

Lorelai nodded for her to go on, while she started chewing on her food. Kind of like in the 'eating popcorn at the movies' way.

Rory: "I felt really bad because he was hurt and he didn't have to come save me and I cried all over him so I apologized. Then I apologized in advance for something and when he asked what it was, I said 'this' and I kissed him."

Lorelai: "You kissed Jess!?"

Rory: "Yeah."

Lorelai: "You waited a whole 2 days to tell me this?!"

Rory: "I am just SO confused. Oh and that's not all!"

Lorelai: "There's more?"

Rory: "Yeah, I was talking to Lane on the bridge and she told me to tell him how I felt about him. I went to tell him and he was making out with Malibu freaking Barbie the next day! It probably meant nothing to him!"

Lorelai: "I'm sure that's not true. Everyone in town can see he likes you. He probably thought it meant nothing to you." She said in a comforting tone.

She said as she put Rory's head in her lap and stroked her hair.

Rory: "Well, I have to make sure. Mom can you help me with something?"

Lorelai: "Anything."

Rory: "Lane says I should make him jealous so he finally says something. How do you do that?"

Lorelai: "Lane… is a master mind. Okay, what you do is show him what he's missing. Make yourself beautiful and go flirt with other guys."

Rory: "Since when do I flirt? And when am I not beautiful?" she asked dramatically.

Lorelai: "You truly are my daughter. Okay, you don't have to flirt flirt just… be friendly around guys. Even if it's just talking."

Rory: "Perfect." She said smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess was laying on his bed, trying to figure out Rory. 'Does she even want to be with me? She kisses me and then acts like it never happened?! Who does that? I wish she could just give me a hint, sign, anything, because I am NOT going to make the first move.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was laying in her bed, trying to figure out Jess. 'Does he even like me as more than a friend? We kiss and then he just goes and makes out with a girl who thinks 'bloaty' is a word! Who does that!? He doesn't even show any signs that he wants to be with me. I hope he does because I am not making the first move.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little did they know that this little conversation in their mind would change everything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory woke up to Lorelai jumping on the bed using her sing song voice.

Lorelai: "RORY! WAKE UP! We have to make lover boy jealous!"

Rory opened one eye and looked at her mom. Her mom's eyes were wide open so she knew the chances of her going back to sleep were… well none! Rory swung her legs over the side of her bed.

Lorelai: "Okay, I already know what you can wear!" she said excitedly.

After Rory took a shower, got dressed, did her hair, and put on make up, she looked in the mirror. She had to admit that she looked pretty good.

She was wearing a light denim skirt that came 2 inches above her knee with a white rhinestone tank top with gold accents. She straightened her hair and was wearing white sandals with a 1 inch heel. She had light make up on and she was putting on mascara when her mom called her.

Lorelai: "Hurry up! I want- NEED coffee!"

Rory smiled at her mom's crazy ways and walked out into the living room. Lorelai saw her daughter and smiled.

Lorelai: "WOW! You look great, hon."

Rory: "Well I should. You picked out my outfit."

Lorelai: "Oh yeah." She said in a happy tone.

They walked out the door and headed for Luke's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess' POV

I was serving Bootsy his food when I heard the diner bell ring. I turned around and was met by deep blue eyes. Lorelai and Rory sat down and this is when I saw what Rory was wearing.

She looked great! I could hardly keep the shocked look off of my face. I almost dropped Bootsy's food on the floor. I finally composed myself and pretended to be busy when I really kept looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

Jess: "Rory, are you ready to go?"

Rory: "Sure. Let's go." She said as she smiled.

God that smile. Wait… no! She doesn't like you like that. Just get the idea out of your head.

I linked my arm through hers and we walked to school, even though I couldn't stop thinking about her. GOD! When did I start sounding like a 14 year old girl!? At least when I was monosyllabic I didn't sound like a chick.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory's POV

I walked through the diner door and I thought for a second I saw Jess look at me as more than a friend but maybe it was my imagination. I just don't know anymore. We walked to school, his arm in mine, and god I felt like I could fly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nobody's POV

Rory walked to school and went to her locker. She got a lot of looks from the guys that said 'Are you new here?' but she wanted only one look from one guy. Besides the look in the diner, he had acted like everything was normal.

Rory was walking through the cafeteria when a guy named Ian approached her. He was new to Stars Hollow High. She was standing in line, waiting to pay, when he tapped her on the shoulder.

Ian: "Rory, right?"

Rory: "Yeah." She said smiling shyly.

Ian: "I think you sit a couple seats in front of me in English.

Rory: "I guess." She didn't really know where this was going but she saw Jess watching so she tried to do what Lorelai called 'flaunting it.'

Ian: "Can I buy you lunch?"

Rory: "Oh, um… I guess. Thanks." She couldn't think of anything else to say so she blushed.

Ian: "No problem." He said smiling.

Now don't get it wrong, Ian was very attractive. He had dark brown hair, almost black, and bright, shining green eyes. He had tan skin and was a couple inches taller than Rory. Every girl liked him but he wasn't the guy Rory wanted to be with.

After buying Rory's lunch, Ian and her went their separate ways and Rory sat down next to Jess. They both read, well sort of. Jess read while Rory stared at the same page in her book, thinking.

Jess: "Are you gonna read that or mind meld with it?" Jess asked, not looking up from his book.

Rory: "What? Oh, right."

Jess: "Something wrong?" he asked in a tone. (like in the sleigh ride at the brace bridge dinner when he said 'are you mad at me?')

Rory: "No, everything's great. I'm Tom Cruise on Oprah. In fact, if there was a couch I wouldn't even be having this conversation because I would be too busy jumping on the couch. That's how great I am." She said laughing nervously.

Jess: "O-Kay." Jess said, giving her a weird look. "So, I saw you talking to Ian."

Rory: "Yep."

Jess: "Anything going on there?" Now, one would think that Jess didn't care, but inside, he was apprehensive to the answer. Sure he wanted his best friend happy, but with him, not some other bozo.

Rory: "I don't know. We just talked and the whole Dean thing happened like 2 days ago. I'm not really looking for a relationship. With him at least." She mumbled the last part so he didn't quite understand it.

Jess: "Oh." He was disappointed that she didn't want a relationship soon because that ruined his chances but then he thought happily that it ruined other guy's chances too.

The rest of the day at school went by uneventful. Dean wasn't at school so Jess was happy. Rory kept getting looks, that didn't go unnoticed by Jess (he glared at every guy who looked at her), but he acted normal so she wasn't too happy.

After school, they both walked into the diner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai walked through the diner and sat at the bar stools, next to Rory. They were both pretty glum Luke walked in, from the storage room, and looked at them.

Luke: "Who died?"

Lorelai and Rory were both sitting in the same position. They had their chin in their left hand and their elbow on the counter. When Luke spoke, they both looked up at him.

Lorelai: "They're snowed in."

Rory: "It didn't work."

Lorelai: "Pounds of food, wasted."

Rory: "All that time, for nothing."

Lorelai: "Money, gone."

Rory: "All those looks. Unbearable."

Lorelai: "Poor Sookie."

Rory: "Guys are idiots."

Luke: "O-Kay. There is something I wish I didn't ask." He said as he poured them both a cup of coffee.

Kirk walked in. He was holding a big trophy and Rory and Lorelai, as did the whole diner, gave him a questioning stare.

Kirk: "I finally did it! I have been working for 3 years and I have finally made the largest card house in Connecticut!"

Lorelai: "Good job Kirk." She said unenthusiastically.

Kirk: "After it fell down the 4th time I thought I had just wasted time and money. I felt like giving up, but did I? No, because if you keep trying something long enough it's bound to work. You can't just give up the first time. I'm going home to tell mother."

Kirk ran out the diner door carrying his trophy and Lorelai and Rory looked at each other.

Lorelai: "You know what? He's right!" she said in a happy tone.

Rory: "Yeah, just because it didn't work the first time, it doesn't mean I quit! I just try harder!" she said enthusiastic.

Lorelai: "I don't have to waste the food! We can throw a party for all of Stars Hollow!"

Rory and Lorelai did a little happy dance in the diner and then they ran out and ran to their house as fast as they could.

Jess: "You just can't live without those Gilmore girls." He mumbled as they ran out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed Sookie's number.

Lorelai: "Sookie! Don't throw out the food!... I know but we can have a party for Stars Hollow… Yeah, it will be the first annual Stars Hollow Brace Bridge Dinner… I know!... Okay, see you tonight."

Rory: "Mom, help me pick out something to wear for tonight. I want to get his attention. He didn't really notice today so… make me beautiful!" she said giggling at the end.

Lorelai: "Hmmm… what would Stars Hollow's James Dean like? OH! I know! How about the…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Rory ran to the diner and went they got there, they were panting like crazy.

Lorelai: "No… more… running… today." She said in between breaths.

Rory: "I… think… I'm… going… to… pass… out." She said in between her breaths.

Rory, like she said, passed out but luckily Jess was right behind her. He put down the plates he was carrying and held Rory up. He plopped her down in a chair and put a cup of coffee in front of her. She woke up a couple seconds later.

Rory: "What? Huh? Ooh, coffee!" she said taking a sip.

Lorelai: "Stars Hollow! We have an announcement! Tonight will be Stars Hollow's first annual Brace Bridge Dinner! It starts at 7 and don't forget to bring clothes and stuff because it will be overnight." She announced to the diner.

Rory: "Mom?"

Lorelai: "Yes Rory." She said in a very peppy tone.

Rory: "There are 2 things I want to say."

Lorelai: "Go on."

Rory: "I don't want to run anymore."

Lorelai: "Great because neither do I." she said smiling a relieved smile.

Rory: "The second is a question. How much coffee did you drown yourself in at work?"

Lorelai: "Well… I … um… kinda lost count at 16."

Luke: "That's it. No more coffee today." He said sternly.

Lorelai: "But Luke." She whined.

Rory got up and went to her mom and hugged her.

Rory: "I am so proud."

Jess just stood there and watched.

Jess: "We have one weird town."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while Lorelai and Rory went home because they said they had to go 'beautify' themselves.

Luke: "Are you going to the dinner thing?"

Jess: "No, its not really my thing."

Luke: "I know but everyone knows you have a thing for Rory."

Jess: "And everyone knows you have a thing for Lorelai." He said in an almost mocking tone.

Luke: "Meet you at the inn at 6:30?"

Jess: "See you there." He said as he walked upstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai gave Rory everything she should wear and Rory knew that this would blow Jess away. It was a shiny, silver spaghetti strap shirt that showed about an inch of her stomach with dark, low riding jeans. She lightly curled her hair and she wore silver, shiny, open shoes with a 2 inch heel.

At first, Rory was a bit shy to wearing the shirt but her mom told her to just go with it. Rory came out and her mom was in awe, but she started giggling.

Lorelai: "I think I've seen that shirt on Britney Spears." She said still giggling.

Rory: "MOM! Help me unSpearify it!"

Lorelai thought until Rory finally saw the light bulb go on in her head. Lorelai ran to her room and came back down with a necklace in her hand. It was the same color as Rory's shirt but it looked very fancy.

Lorelai: "See, now you look like a classy lady, too. Problem solved."

Rory: "Okay, let's head to the inn." She said smiling.

Rory grabbed a white zip up hoodie with ocean colored accents and walked out the door with Lorelai. Tonight would hopefully be a night to remember.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess and Luke walked into the inn, each looking for their Gilmore girl. They both spotted Lorelai in the dining room and they walked over to her.

Lorelai: "Hey guys. Rory's upstairs. Luke can you help me move this table?" she asked pointing to a table and smiling.

Jess walked back to the front door and he found the stairs. He didn't even get to the first step when he heard Rory's voice.

Rory: "Hey Jess."

Jess looked up at her and he was in shock. She looked great all the time but tonight she looked especially good. He noticed that he was staring and he finally managed to stutter out

Jess: "Y-you look great."

Rory: "Thanks." She said blushing. 'Hook, line, and sinker.' She thought.

Jess was still staring at Rory. He tried to pull away his gaze but it was like he didn't have the strength. Rory walked down the stairs and grabbed his arms as she walked by to lead him into the dining room.

Rory: "Jessie, you're staring." She said in a sing song voice.

It was like Jess woke up from his trance. He stopped staring at her and just looked around. Rory linked her arm with Jess' and she sat down at one of the tables. Almost all of Stars Hollow was there already so they were going to start eating soon.

Rory: "I didn't think you were gonna come."

Jess: "Why not Rory? You know how much I LOVE these town things." He said sarcastically.

Rory: "My, my starting the sarcasm early?"

Jess: "It's my first language." He said shrugging and smiling.

Lorelai entered the room and everyone went quiet. All that could be heard was Taylor taking notes on everything that happened.

Lorelai: "Hi you guys. I'm glad most of you guys could make it on such short notice. This is Stars Hollow's first Brace bridge dinner. I hope you guys enjoy the food. OH TOWN SQUIRE!" she sang the town squire.

Jackson walked out in an old time costume and he looked humiliated. He said a speech in old time language and the food was served. Jess looked at the white, liquidy thing on his plate and he leaned into Rory.

Jess: "What's this white stuff?"

Rory: "Who knows? At first I thought it was cheese but now I think its sour cream or something. I dare you to eat it."

Jess: "What?! No way!"

Rory: "I'll do it with you."

Jess: "Fine."

They both picked it up and put it in their mouths. The second they did they both ran for the bath rooms. Rory was in front of Jess but Jess picked her up by her waist and turned so she was now behind him. They tried to get there as fast as they could to spit out whatever was in their mouths.

Jess went into the bathroom in his room and Rory went to the one in hers. Jess was opening the door to look in the hallway the same time Rory was. They both had their tooth brushes in their mouths and they were brushing furiously.

Rory went back into her bathroom and she wiped her mouth. She went to Jess' room and his door was already closed. She knocked and the door opened quickly and an arm grabbed her and yanked her into the room.

Rory wasn't expecting to be yanked into the room so she slammed right into Jess. They both started laughing and they were talking between gasps for breath.

Rory: "That… tasted… horrible!" she said laughing.

Jess: "I… can't… believe… you… made… me… do… that."

Rory: "I… didn't… make… you… do…anything!"

They clutched their sides because they were laughing so much. They finally stopped laughing and Rory sat on one of the beds.

Rory: "I don't want to eat more of whatever that was!" she said smiling.

Jess: "I know what you mean."

Rory: "Let's just stay up here and read because I am NOT going back down there for more." She said with a small smile.

Jess: "Sure."

Rory went back into her room and grabbed her copy of _Howl_. She walked back to Jess' room and found him sitting on the floor, already reading.

Rory: "Didn't even bother waiting for me?" she asked in a fake hurt voice.

Jess: "Don't worry, It wasn't the same without you here reading a different book, and different words, by a different author." He said in mock concern.

Rory: "Well, as long as you care." She said sarcastically.

Jess looked at Rory's book cover and smirked. He took the book from her and looked at her with a raised eye brow.

Jess: "I think I remember this book." He said still smirking.

Rory: "Well, you should. It's pretty much how we met." She said smiling.

Jess: "And when I started hating Chuck Presby."

Rory: "We were in what, 1st grade?"

Jess: "Yep. It was the first day I came to Stars Hollow, too."

Rory: "Oh yeah. I talked to you, well read with you, most of the day and when I went to Luke's, he said you were his nephew. I forgot about that."

_Flashback_

_1__st__ grade_

_May 14, 1996_

_Rory was so happy that she met a boy that liked to read as much as she did that she talked to her mom about him the whole way to Luke's. They walked in and Rory motioned for Luke to come over. He went over and took their orders._

_All of a sudden the curtain moved and Rory looked towards it. Jess came out from behind the curtain and he asked Luke to make him a burger._

_Rory: "Jess!"_

_Jess looked over to Rory and walked over to her._

_Jess: "Rory!"_

_Rory: "Mom, this is Jess."_

_Lorelai: "Wow, I finally get to meet the infamous Jess."_

_Jess: "Infamous?" he asked Rory with a raised eye brow and Rory blushed._

_Lorelai: "Jess, you can sit here so you guys can flirt some more." She teased._

_Jess: "EEWWW! I don't like girls."_

_Lorelai: "You will. You will." She said as she smiled._

_Rory: "You don't like me?" she asked with the puppy dog pout._

_Jess: "I don't like GIRLS. I like girl." He said to her._

_Lorelai: "Luke? How do you know Jess?"_

_Luke: "He's my nephew. His mom sent him to live with me."_

_Rory: "Yeah! Now I'm going to see you every day."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rory: "Aaawww. Little Jessie didn't like girls. Who did you like? Boys?" she teased as she pinched his cheeks. (ON HIS FACE!)

Jess: "No I said I like GIRL. You should take that as a compliment." He said faking a snobby accent.

Rory: "Yeah, yeah."

Jess: "I also remember when you got the Pippi Longstocking song stuck in your head. I was trying to read and you just kept singing."

Rory: "And then you went to cover my mouth but we ended up rolling down the hill." She said giggling.

Jess: "We were like 2 human pretzels."

Rory: "And then I remember a couple of days later, you left for New York for the whole summer. I always wondered, how come you never told me you were going to New York sooner?"

Jess: "Because, if my memory serves me, which it always does, at the bottom of the hill we kissed and you ran away and didn't come into the diner for days. I thought you were mad at me." He said as he shrugged.

Rory: "Huh. We've switched positions."

Jess: "What?"

Rory: "Uh… I'm going to go check on my mom." She said as she left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess' POV

Did I just hear what I thought I heard? I couldn't have. I must be imagining things. I mean if she thought of me as more than a friend, there's nothing stopping her from telling me or even kissing me. I must've heard her wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory's POV

Why did I say that? Maybe he didn't hear it. Maybe I spoke soft enough that he doesn't know now. I wish I could just tell him how I feel or even kiss him. There's nothing stopping me… except Shane. That's why I don't. He has a girlfriend. Hopefully he didn't hear me… but a part of me wishes he had heard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Time 2 catch major waves!

Chapter 19

**(A/N: The brace bridge dinner went smoothly and this is the next day)**

Lorelai walked through the diner and sat where she sits every day. (You should know by now that she only sits at the bar in my story unless I say otherwise) Luke poured her a cup of coffee. Jess came out from behind the curtain and looked confusedly at Lorelai.

Jess: "Where's Rory?"

Lorelai: "She got food poisoning from last night. She must have eaten something funny."

Jess: "Well, I better get to school." He said in an 'I'm an all American boy' voice.

Jess walked out of the diner and towards the school. At the last second, he turned and started to Rory's house. When he got to the crap shack, he opened the front door and walked inside.

Jess walked into Rory's room and she was sleeping. He walked over to her bookshelf and grabbed Oliver Twist off the shelf.

Rory: "Hey there Dodger." She said softly.

Jess: "Hey. Looks like that white stuff caught up with you."

Rory: "Yeah, but I'm kind of surprised. Remember when you left for the summer. Well I had a wallowing party and I ate the whole left side of the Thai menu. It didn't even faze me."

Jess: "Well, it looks like a Gilmore's stomach does have its kryptonite."

Rory: "Weird. Shouldn't you be at school?"

Jess: "But then who would take care of you?" he asked in mock concern.

Rory: "Travis Weaver!"

Jess: "What?!"

Rory: "Last night I was trying to remember the name of the guy who kept asking me out until I finally slapped him and then I ran but I tripped… and you know the rest."

Jess: "What made you think of him?"

Rory: "Last night we were talking about all these memories and that one popped into my brain but I couldn't remember his name."

Jess: "You talk a lot."

Rory: "Yeah but that's why you love me."

Jess: "My, don't we sound cocky."

Rory: "You love me right?" she asked with the puppy dog pout and the Bambi eyes.

Jess: "Of course." He pretended to be SO put out by saying that. She knew he was kidding.

Rory: "Good." She said smiling.

Rory got out of her bed and headed for the kitchen.

Jess: "Just where do you think you're going, Miss Gilmore?"

Rory: "Duh. You can't be sick and NOT eat pop tarts. It just crazy talk." She said in a 'duh' tone.

Jess: "You really are your mother's daughter."

Rory: "And proud of it." She said smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai walked in the front door and she heard Rory's voice and someone else's. She couldn't hear the voice very well so she didn't know who it was.

Lorelai: "Rory? Who's with you? New boyfriend already?" she said in a sing song voice.

Rory called back from her room

Rory: "That would be kind of hard since he has a girlfriend." She said in a sing song voice.

Lorelai was still walking around the house so she didn't see who it was.

Lorelai: "Get out of being the other woman!" she said dramatically.

Rory: "Okay mom!" she said in a still sing song voice.

Rory: (to Jess) "Sorry, Jess. I have to get out of being the other woman. I mean I saw something there but… its not fair to Malibu Barbie." She said dramatically.

Jess: "Well, Rory, it was nice knowing you." He said over dramatically.

Lorelai walked into the room and saw that it was Jess.

Lorelai: "I should've known. So… did you guys do anything dirty while I was gone."

Rory blushed, Jess smirked, and you know, the usual.

Jess: "Maybe." He said looking at Lorelai.

Rory: "Jess!"

Jess: "Yes." He said innocently.

Rory: "My mom's right there."

Jess: "What are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

Rory raised an eye brow and looked at him.

Jess: "Rory! Your mom's right there!" he said scolding her, teasingly.

Lorelai just walked out laughing. 'The Gilmore clan's getting big. Jess has always been our Gilmore guy but now we have Lane as another Gilmore girl. Cool. Bigger Parties!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess finally went back to the diner, leaving Lorelai and Rory alone.

Lorelai: "So did it work?"

Rory: "I don't know. Last night when he first saw me, he was like staring at me but today he acts normal. I don't know what to do."

Lorelai: "Maybe you should just tell him."

Rory: "But that'll be hard." She whined.

Lorelai: "Yeah but, it might be the only way."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess walked into the diner and Luke looked up. Jess started making a new pot of coffee.

Luke: "You didn't go to school did you?"

Jess: "Nope."

Luke: "When are you going to tell her?"

Jess: "Tell her what?"

Luke: "You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

Jess: "I'm not."

Luke: "Why? She's not going to wait around forever."

Jess: "She's not waiting around. I'm just a friend."

Luke: "If you really think that, then you're an idiot."

Jess: "What?!"

Luke: "You are NOT just a friend to Rory. I see the way she looks at you."

Jess: "Don't go all Dr. Phil on me. Should we hug now and skip through town?" he asked sarcastically.

Luke: "I'm just saying, by the time you will want to tell her, it will be too late."

Jess: "Whatever." Even though it seemed like Jess didn't care, he actually took Luke's words into consideration. He couldn't tell Rory how he felt because she doesn't feel the same way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:30

Rory was reading _Oliver Twist_ when she heard a tap on her window. She already knew who it was so she didn't even look at the person. She walked over to the window, still reading, and unlatched it.

Jess: "Well, isn't this a warm welcome." He said sarcastically.

Rory: "Huh… yeah… warm." She said out of it.

Jess snatched the book from Rory and earned himself a glare but he didn't really care.

Jess: "Wow, aren't we having fun tonight." Being sarcastic, DUH!

Rory: "You read as much as I do!" she said accusingly.

Jess: "Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go to the bridge."

Rory put on a jacket and grabbed her shoes. She fell out of her window, because she was trying to put her shoes on at the same time, but since Jess went out the window before her, he caught her.

Rory: "I fall a lot." She said smiling and blushing.

Jess: "Well, you can either be beautiful or have good coordination."

Rory: "Well, I guess that makes me beautiful." She said, over dramatically and striking a pose.

Jess: "I guess it does." He said seriously.

Rory wasn't expecting that answer so she blushed. She was glad he wasn't looking at her because she knew her face was the reddest it had ever been.

They finally got to the bridge and they sat down.

Rory: "So… what's the reason for your visit?"

Jess: "Can't one friend go on a walk with another friend just for fun." He asked in fake hurt.

Rory: "They can, you don't." she stated.

Jess: "Okay, fine. I have a problemwithagirl." He said super fast.

Rory: "What was that last part?"

Jess: "I have a problem… with a girl." He said like it pained him to say that.

Rory: "I never thought I would hear those words. Ever. You, Jess Mariano, have girl problems. James Dean has a problem with girls."

Jess: "I think I've got the picture." He said a little annoyed.

Rory: "Sorry. Go on."

Jess: "I like this girl but I don't know if she likes me."

Rory: "Does it matter?"

Jess: "What do you mean?"

Rory: "What does it matter? There's nothing you could do anyway. You have a girlfriend."

'Crap. I forgot about Shane. I have a girlfriend and that is why I can't tell Rory anything right now.'

Jess: "I've got to go." He said as he got up and jogged to Shane's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory's POV

Okay why are we going to the bridge? What did he say? He was like speaking at 100 mph. I heard 'I have a problem' but after that, nothing. What? He has girl problems. Well, I have guy problems but I don't rub them in his face. Just play it cool. Be Frank at the Sands.

Who cares if he likes this chick? He has his precious Shane. Tell him what he needs to hear Gilmore; I'm sick of playing nice. Great, now he's leaving. This conversation made ABSOLUTELY no sense at all!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nobody's POV

Jess ran to Shane's house and knocked on the door. He kept knocking. Finally she answered.

Shane: "Hey Jessie."

Jess: "Shane, I think we should break up."

Shane: "Okay." She said as she shrugged.

Jess: "We were just together because you were bored, huh?"

Shane: "Yep and we were just together because you were trying to make your friend jealous?"

Jess: "How did you know?"

Shane: "Everyone knew."

Jess: "Huh."

Jess looked up and Shane was already gone, with the door closed. He turned around, now he had to go find Rory.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory went to the diner because she thought Jess was there. She walked in and her mom was already there. She took a seat right next to her and Luke brought her a cup of coffee.

Lorelai: "Hey, Rory. Guess what?"

Rory: "What?"

Lorelai: "You're playing hooky for the rest of the week."

Rory: "Why?"

Lorelai: "Because, tomorrow… we're going to the beach!"

Rory: "Mom, I don't think you've noticed but, we don't live ANYWHERE near a beach." She said talking to her mom like she was 5.

Lorelai: "I know that Rory." She said rolling her eyes. "We're going to Florida!"

Rory: "Why?!" she asked excitedly.

Lorelai: "Because, there's a convention there and it's only for a day and I figure 'Why not bring Rory with me and stay for a week?"

Rory: "YAY!!!" she squealed.

Lorelai: "And guess what?"

Rory: "What?!" she asked happily.

Lorelai: "Jess and Luke can come!"

This made Rory squeal even louder and she jumped up and down with her mom.

Rory and Lorelai: "We're going to Florida! With Jess and Luke!" they sang.

Rory: "I can't believe this. When do we leave?" she asked excitedly.

Lorelai: "Tomorrow at 11:00 A.M."

Rory: "We have to go pack! Come on! But first COFFEE!"

She started dancing as fast as she could in the middle of the diner, because they were the only ones there. Jess walked in as she started dancing and she was shaking her head and her hip and hands and she was jumping up and down. She opened her eyes and saw Jess at the door.

She ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He was startled but he still caught her.

Rory: "Guess what?!"

Jess: "What?" he asked smiling. She was so excited it was funny.

Rory: "I'm going to Florida tomorrow!" she said enthusiastically.

Jess: "That's great."

Rory: "There's more… you and Luke are coming with!" she screamed.

Jess: "What?!"

Rory: "Yeah. My mom is going to a convention and we're all going with her, to Florida, not the convention."

Jess: "Cool. And as much as I don't mind being your personal chair, you're getting a little heavy." He said as he smirked.

Rory blushed and got off of him.

Jess: "Thanks Lorelai."

Lorelai: "No problem. I talked to Luke before you guys came in and he said he was okay with everything."

Jess: "Great. What time does the flight leave?"

Lorelai: "Eleven."

Jess: "So I'll meet you guys at your house at 8:00."

Lorelai: "Sure. Bye."

Rory: "Bye Jess. See you tomorrow."

Jess: "See ya."

Lorelai and Rory were already outside when Jess remembered he broke up with Shane. 'Oh well, now I can tell her in Florida. Hopefully, we can be together.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was packing her bags and so was her mom. They put a Pussy Cat Dolls CD in the stereo, in the living room, and they turned it up so much that even in Lorelai's room upstairs, she was going deaf. Rory could almost swear she saw Babette dancing to the music.

She was all packed and all she had to do was double check. Flip flops? Check. Lots of shorts and tank tops? Check. Swim suit? Uh oh. 'Think Rory, think. When was the last time you wore a bathing suit? I think it was 10 years ago when I was 7.'

Rory ran up to her mom's room and she ran inside.

Rory: "MOM! I DON"T HAVE A BATHING SUIT!" she tried to scream over the music.

Lorelai: "WHAT?!"

Rory: "I DON'T HAVE A-"

Lorelai: "WHAT?!"

Rory ran downstairs and she turned the music way down.

Rory: "MOM! Help!"

Lorelai: "What?! What's wrong?!"

Rory: "I don't have a swim suit! I haven't owned one for 10 years! I can't go to Florida without one!"

Lorelai: "Jump in the car. We'll go to the mall in Hartford. Hurry before it closes!"

They both jumped in the car and sped away towards Hartford. With any luck, ONE store would be open. They walked in and walked towards Pac Sun. The guy was pulling the lock on the door.

Lorelai: "Wait! Stop!"

Guy: "No can do. This place is closed."

Lorelai: "Please." She said in a Bambi McBimbo voice and she winked.

Guy: "I'm really sorry, you dig?"

Rory caught on and she went in front of her mom. Her mom looked at her like 'what are you doing?' but she continued.

Rory: (in surfer voice) "Are you sure? Not even for a couple of beach bunnies like us? I just want to get a bathing suit because tomorrow I'm going to Florida and I want to catch some awesome waves! You know, just hang 10?"

Guy: "Okay, but only for 15 minutes because I am a sucker for catching major waves!" he said smiling.

Lorelai: "I'm sure you are buddy." She said sarcastically as she passed him and walked into the store.

Rory walked straight to the back and she found a bathing suit she liked. It was a brown tanktini set and the top came down to about ¼ inch below her belly button. She tried it on and walked out of the dressing room to show Lorelai.

Lorelai: "Oh my gosh! Rory that looks perfect! We should get another bathing suit though, just in case."

Rory: "But the rest are skimpy." She said.

Lorelai: "You'll impress lover boy." She sang.

Rory picked out a black and white striped suit. The top was a key hole halter top and the bottoms tied on the side. It wasn't skimpy but it was to Rory because you could see her whole stomach.

Lorelai bought everything and then they drove to their house to get some sleep. Rory finished packing, as did Lorelai and they both fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_BRING. BRING. BRING._

Rory got startled so she got tangled up in her blankets and ungracefully fell out of her bed. She finally got untangled and turned the alarm off. It was 7:00 in the morning. Rory walked up the stairs, half awake, and went into her mom's room.

She jumped on her mom's bed and shook her. Lorelai took her leg and shoved Rory, hard, off the bed. Rory got back up on the bed and Lorelai took a pillow and smacked Rory in the face. Rory finally tore the blankets off of Lorelai. Lorelai took her arm, put it on Rory's shoulder, and shoved her so hard that she flew across the room.

Rory finally gave up. She wouldn't wake up nicely so Rory would have to be mean also. Rory went downstairs and grabbed a pan. She poured cold water into it and started walking up the stairs. She positioned herself at the edge of the bed, so she wouldn't get wet, and she dumped the whole bucket on Lorelai.

Lorelai: "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Rory laughed so hard that she fell off of the bed. Lorelai sat up angrily and looked at Rory.

Lorelai: "This is the thanks I get for hours of labor?!" she said pointing her finger at Rory.

Rory: "You wouldn't get out of bed. We're going to Florida today and you kicked me in the stomach." She said defensively.

Lorelai: "Fine, truce. But only because we're going to Florida." She said pouting.

Rory: "Good girl. Let's get ready." She said smiling.

They both took showers and did their hair as they waited for Luke and Jess to meet them at their house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess and Luke knocked on the crap shack's front door and they waited until Rory opened the door. They both came inside and waited for Rory and Lorelai to get their things.

Lorelai: "Okay, guys, we're ready!" she said in a high pitch singing voice.

Rory came stumbling down the hallway with a shirt around her neck and a belt around her leg.

Lorelai: "What happened to you?"

Rory: "My closet… tried to eat me." She said in between breaths.

Luke: "I don't want to know."

Lorelai: "Hey at least you didn't get woken up by a pot of freezing water."

Rory: "You wouldn't wake up! And you kicked me in the stomach!" she said defensively.

Jess: "As entertaining as this fight is, I think the flight is more important."

Lorelai: "Fine." She grumbled, while pouting.

Rory walked out of the house first when she thought of something.

Rory: "Are we taking someone's car or a cab or what?" she asked everyone.

Luke: "I was thinking we could take a cab to the airport so we don't have to pay for parking there the whole week." He suggested.

Lorelai: "Fine with me."

Rory: "We can't all fit in a cab." She pointed out.

Luke: "You and Jess can take one and Lorelai and me could take another."

Rory: "It's fine with me. Jess?"

Jess: "It's fine with me too."

Lorelai: "I'll go call dos cabs."

Rory: (whispers to Jess) "Too much Dora the explorer."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory: "I can't believe we're in Florida." She squealed as she got off the plane.

Lorelai: "I know! I wonder if they have good stores."

Luke: "If I buy you guys some coffee, will you be quiet?" he asked. (not harshly)

Lorelai: "As a mouse."

Rory: "The quietist."

Luke: "I'll be right back." He said as he walked away, looking for coffee.

Once Luke was out of earshot, Lorelai, Jess, and Rory sat down in the airport chairs and they looked around.

Lorelai: "Let's people watch."

Rory: "Okay. See that guy?" she said pointing to a guy with a loosened tie and a martini in his hand.

Rory: "I say his wife just dumped him and he's getting a flight to anywhere."

Lorelai: "See that guy." She said pointing to a guy who had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was in jeans and a t shirt.

Rory: "Yeah."

Lorelai: "He's … hot." She said giggling.

Rory: "That's not part of the game!" she said smiling to her mom. "But, yeah he is." She said agreeing.

Lorelai stood up and stood in the middle of the airport lobby. She took a deep breath in and yelled

Lorelai: "Jerry! Jerry!"

A short man in a suit stood up and walked over to Lorelai.

Jerry: "Yes?"

Lorelai: "Your… um… wife wants you to call her." She said with a half smile.

Jerry: "Um… I don't have a wife." He said.

Lorelai: "That's what you think." She said as she walked away, leaving Jerry looking like a mouse getting chased by a cat.

The whole time Lorelai was walking back to her seat, she was trying to hold in her laughter but once she sat down, she laughed out loud. Rory was right next to her, laughing with her.

Rory: "Now that guy's… going to go home… and he thinks he's… married." She said between laughs.

Lorelai: "He reminded me of a rabbit, cowering in a corner." She said while laughing.

Luke came back and Lorelai looked up at him guiltily.

Luke: "What'd you do?"

Lorelai: "Nothing." She said innocently.

Luke: "Right." He said sarcastically. "Rory, what'd she do?"

Lorelai: "No fair! You're asking goody two shoes!"

Rory: "She… uh didn't do anything. We were just people watching, right mom?"

Lorelai: "Yeah. See, you asked her and she CAN'T lie. It's physically impossible." She said in a gloating tone.

Jess just smirked and stood up.

Jess: "So, are we going to sit here all day or are we going to go to the hotel?"

Rory: "And all this time I thought we were going to sleep here." She said sarcastically, while smiling.

They all went to a rental car place and they rented a car and then they drove to the hotel. It wasn't the nicest place there was but then it wasn't run down. It was just average but it had a great view. It was cheaper to get 2 rooms than it was to get 4 beds so they got 2 rooms. Luke and Jess stayed in one room while Rory and Lorelai stayed in another.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Rory threw their stuff into their rooms and they decided they should look around. They left the hotel and went down to the beach to see what kind of people would be there for a week.

A young guy kept smiling at Rory. He was about 18 and he had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

Lorelai: (without moving her lips) "He's totally checking you out." She said in a sing song voice.

Rory: "No, he's not." Rory sung back.

Lorelai: "Here he comes." She sang as he started walking over.

Guy: "Hey, I'm Jason."

Rory: "I'm Rory." She said smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess walked across the hallway to Lorelai and Rory's room and there was a note on the door.

_Diner guys,_

_We went to the beach to see what kind of people we would be spending our time with this week. Come find us. P.S. Jess don't wear your leather jacket to the beach. It's a fashion no no. DUH!_

_-Those adorable Gilmore girls_

Jess rolled his eyes at the note and headed down to the beach. He looked across the beach and he saw a blonde approaching Rory. She was smiling at him when she suddenly looked very uncomfortable. He tried not to get jealous but that was a little hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason: "I know we just met but I feel like we have this great connection. Do you want to go to this party with me tonight? It's at 7 and I think it'll be really fun, so what do you say?"

Rory: "Well... um… I would but see…" she tried to think of an excuse but none would come to mind. She saw Jess coming towards her and a great idea popped into her brain.

Rory: "Well, Jason, you seem like a very nice guy but the thing is… oh look! I'll tell you why when that guy comes over here."

Jess was about 6 feet away when Rory ran up to him and hugged him.

Rory: "See, Jason, I would love to go but I don't think my boyfriend would like that too much, right honey?" she asked Jess.

Jess: "Sorry." He said smirking.

Jason: "If you change your mind, call me." Jason said as he walked away. Lorelai was rolling on the floor laughing and Jess was smirking.

Rory: "That was SO not funny! Thank god Jess came otherwise I would have to go out with that bozo!"

Jess: "So, we're going out now? How come I didn't get the memo?" he asked sarcastically.

Rory: "You guys are impossible." She said smiling.

Lorelai: "That was so funny! When he asked you to go to the party with him, you got a 'deer in the headlights' look."

Rory: "Yeah, yeah. I'm too hungry to fight with you. Let's find somewhere to eat."

Jess: "I think I remember seeing a place on our way here. I'll go get Luke, okay honey?" he asked sarcastically.

Rory: "Just shut up and go find Luke." She said pouting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: If you guys want more drama, PLEASE send some scenarios and stuff otherwise this story is, sadly, ending next chapter. Sorry but I can't think of anything else. If you think it should last longer, just put an idea into a review and maybe I'll use it. Thanks for reading my story!**


	20. Tap my shoulder

Chapter 20: Tap my shoulder

Lorelai, Luke, Jess, and Rory all finished eating and were driving back to the hotel.

Lorelai: "Okay, I've got to go to a convention for the rest of the day so I'm not going to be here."

Luke: "I'm going to go fishing."

Rory: "I guess that means me and Jess are on our own. What do you feel like doing?"

Jess: "I don't know. Whatever. Didn't you mention a party or something?"

Rory: "Yeah but then I have to call Jason." She whined.

Jess: "Or you could just ask people where and when it is."

Rory: "Oh yeah! I knew there was a reason I was friends with you." She said sarcastically.

Jess: "Hah! I knew it." He said back, sarcastically.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Jess were sitting on the beach, reading, when someone tapped Rory on the shoulder. She looked up and standing over her was…………… Nicole! Rory jumped up and hugged Nicole.

Rory: "Nicole! Hey!"

Nicole: "Hey!"

Rory: "What are you doing here?!" she asked smiling.

Nicole: "My parents thought it was time for a vacation. What about you?"

Rory: "My mom had a convention to go to and we tagged along." She said pointing to Jess. Jess was just watching this whole exchange, trying to figure out where he heard her name before.

Nicole: "Is he your boyfriend?"

Rory: "Nope, just friend." Rory didn't like saying that and from the looks of it, neither did Jess. When she said this, Jess scowled and Nicole noticed but she didn't say anything.

Nicole: "So at the party, where'd you go?"

Now Jess remembered where he heard the name. She was at the party with Rory when Dean showed up. Jess stood up next to Rory.

Rory: "You remember that tall guy? He was my boyfriend but he cheated on me and he was trying to justify what he did."

Nicole: "Oh, sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have sent you straight into the lion's den."

Rory: "That's okay. You didn't know. I looked for you afterward though and I couldn't find you."

Nicole: "I had to leave. Something about my brother and his friends. Well, I've got to go. I'm meeting someone. Hopefully I'll see you guys around. Bye."

Rory: "Bye."

Jess: "So, that was Nicole."

Rory: "That was Nicole." She said with a nod and smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:00

Rory and Jess had been reading for an hour when Rory looked up.

Rory: "Let's walk around."

Jess: "Why?"

Rory: "Because we're in Florida and we're sitting here reading."

Jess: "But we both like reading."

Rory: "Yes we do but it's nice to shake it up occasionally. Let's do something."

Jess: "Shake it up?" he asked teasingly.

Rory: "You're mean."

Jess: "Sorry, go on." He said, trying to keep a straight face.

Rory: "Let's find where the party's going to be. We still don't know and it starts in 2 hours."

Jess: "Okay."

Rory: "Really?"

Jess: "Yeah. Let's go."

They started walking around when they saw Jason sitting on a bench. Rory walked over to him and stood in front of him until he looked up.

Rory: "Jason right?"

Jason: "Yep. Rory?"

Rory: "Yeah. You mentioned a party, do you know where it is?"

Jason: "I know but that was when I was asking you to go with me."

Rory: "Please. Then I'll leave you alone. It's my first time in Florida and I really want to go to this party." She said smiling.

Jason: "Fine. It's on the beach. There is no address."

Rory: "Thanks! Bye Jason."

Jason: "Bye."

Rory walked back over to Jess. He thought it would be better if he stayed behind so that Jason didn't see him.

Jess: "Did you get the address?"

Rory: "Yep. It's on the beach. Let's head back to the hotel so I can get ready."

Jess: "You look ready to me."

Rory: "Guys." She said as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory put on her brown tanktini set and she put shorts and a tank top in her hand, to put on when she went to the party. She walked across the hall and knocked on the door. No one answered so she knocked again.

Rory: "JESSIE! JESSIE!" she sang.

He finally opened the door and she walked in.

Rory: "What took you so long?"

Jess: "I was just thinking."

Rory: "About?"

Jess: "Nothing. You ready?"

Rory: "Yep."

Jess: "Finally. You Gilmore's take SUCH a long time." He said sarcastically.

Rory: "Shush you." She said as they walked out of the door and headed over to the party. He hadn't been looking at her but he finally did but looked away. He did a double take and his mouth hung open with wide eyes.

Jess: "You're going to where that to the party?" he asked with wide eyes.

Rory: "Yeah. Is that a problem?" she said with a shy smile.

Jess: "N-no. Not at a-all." He stuttered. Rory inwardly smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess mind was racing. He was going to tell her tonight that he broke up with Shane. One would think this wouldn't be a big deal but it was to him. There were so many different bad things that could happen. She could stop being friends with him, laugh in his face, never talk to him again, and so much more.

Wait. He just heard his name being called from the other side of the door. He gets up and opens it.

Rory: "What took you so long?"

Jess: "I was just thinking."

Rory: "About?"

Jess: "Nothing. You ready?"

Rory: "Yep."

Jess: "Finally. You Gilmore's take SUCH a long time."

Rory: "Shush you."

Hopefully this would be a good night. Whoa! What is she wearing? She looks great. Smooth, Mariano. You stare with wide eyes and then you stutter. Smooth. Just smooth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Jess were walking down the beach when a breeze blew. Rory shivered and Jess instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist. Rory leaned into his touch and she instantly felt warmer. She didn't mind being closer to Jess either. 

They got to the party and there was a huge fire in the middle of it. Rory stood closer to it so she could get warmer. Jess went to go get drinks when once again, someone tapped her on her shoulder.

Rory: "Geez! Is there a sign that says 'Tap my shoulder?" she said as she turned around.

She was met blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. It was Jason. It appeared as though he had gotten into the keg sometime ago.

Jason: "Rory right?" he slurred his words.

Rory: "Yes, Jason, that is my name." she said annoyed. This was the 3rd time they've 'met' each other.

Jason: "Where's the boyfriend?"

Rory: "Getting drinks."

Jason: "If he wasn't in the picture, would you date me?"

Rory: "Look, Jason, you're really nice but you aren't my kind of guy."

Jason: "I can be your kind of guy." He said pleading.

Rory: "Why do I always attract the jerks, bozos, and beggars?!" she said as she turned to walk away.

Jason: "Wait!" he said grabbing her elbow.

Rory: "I REALLY suggest you let go of my arm and let me go because I am NOT in the mood!" she snapped.

Jason kept hold of her elbow as she tried to walk away.

Jason: "Can we just talk?"

Rory: "Let go of me now!" she said angrily.

Jason: "Hold on before you go back to your boyfriend!"

Rory went to walk away one more time and he yanked her back so she turned around and punched him in the eye. She didn't mean to, it just kind of happened, like a reflex. He staggered back and then he turned around and walked away.

Rory shook her hand because now it hurt. Jess came over and watched her shaking her hand.

Jess: "Is there a reason you're shaking your hand?"

Rory: "Yeah."

Jess waited for her to go on but she never did so he had to ask.

Jess: "And the reason would be?"

Rory: "I attract all the bozos, weirdoes, and beggars!"

Jess: "Um… okay?"

Rory: "That Jason guy was drunk and he asked me if I would go out with him if you weren't my boyfriend and I told no and he wouldn't let me leave so I punched him in the eye."

Jess: "I can't leave you alone for a second." He said half joking but kind of serious.

Rory: "At least I punched him in the eye. That made me feel better." She said in an approving tone.

Jess: "Just stay by me. I won't let anything happen." He said protectively as he stood next to her and looked at the fire.

Rory: "I know you won't." she said as she leaned into his side. "I know you won't."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Jess had been standing by the fire for quite some time when Rory turned towards him. Jess turned towards Rory and waited for her to talk. She looked like she was having an internal battle. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it.

Rory: "Jess? Do you think actions speak louder than words?"

Jess was caught off guard by the question but he answered it.

Jess: "Sometimes. Only if you let them."

Rory: "What do you mean?"

Jess: "Well, let's say you like someone but you went out with someone else. Your action is going out with someone else but you really like the other person. But then there are other times like when Dean cheated on you but he said he loved you. So… sometimes."

Rory: "I think right now you should let this action speak louder than my words."

She said as she leaned in and kissed him. They kissed for a long time until they pulled apart, gasping for air. Jess leaned in again and kissed her again. Once they pulled apart again, Jess could see Rory was thinking.

Jess: "What are you thinking about?" he asked, hoping she wasn't regretting the kiss.

Rory: "Are we together now?"

Jess: "I'd like to be."

Rory smiled.

Rory: "Good, so would I."

They kissed again for what seemed like hours when in fact it was only a couple of minutes. Sometimes 2 people are meant to be together. Though it seems like the odds are against them, it is destiny or fate for them to be together. Everyone has one person, and one person only, that they are meant for. They fit together in every way, shape, or form.

They may not survive through everything but they will have a relationship that neither of them will have regretted. They'll look back and wish they could have done something better or changed something but they won't regret the relationship. It may be hard to find this person but you will find them when you least expect it.

You have always got to keep your eyes open because your perfect person could be the guy who serves coffee to you every day or it could be the guy who stands next to you on the bus. Rory and Jess may not have gotten together right away but they were always perfect for each other, there was just bad timing.

**A/N: I hope you liked my story. I worked pretty hard on this and I'm only 13 so give me a break. ******** JK. I take criticism pretty well and I think it helps me write better. I'm currently working on more stories so keep your eyes open for more by me. Don't be shy to strike up a conversation and remember to keep your eyes open. If I get some good ideas and such, I might make a sequel, but I need plenty of ideas. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
